Physique Alchimie
by Who.u.r
Summary: Callie Torres est une jeune mexicaine de dix-sept ans passionnée de matières scientifiques. Elle souhaite d'ailleurs devenir chimiste. Mais qu'en est-il de sa passion pour sa nouvelle enseignante qui vient d'arriver dans son lycée? Partageront-elles plus que des cours de physique-chimie?
1. Chapter 1

POV Callie

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 2 Septembre 2005. Si pour vous le mois de septembre ne rime pas avec la rentrée des classes, alors vous n'êtes sûrement pas étudiant ! C'est ma dernière année au lycée, enfin. J'entre en terminale scientifique. J'aimerai devenir chimiste plus tard. Je vis avec ma mère et ma petite sœur. Mon père nous a abandonné quand j'avais douze ans. Depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui et ce n'est pas plus mal. Il a beaucoup fait souffrir ma mère. C'est peut-être en partie pour ça que je n'ose pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, de peur d'avoir le cœur brisé à mon tour.

Ce matin, mon meilleur ami Mark passera à la maison pour qu'on puisse se rendre au lycée ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas du tout motivés vu l'année pourrie que l'on a passé l'année dernière en cours de spécialité physique-chimie. Notre professeur Mr Lowerpol était un vrai con ! Il n'était pas du tout pédagogue c'était atroce.. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe quand il parlait et ses chemises hawaïennes ne le rendait pas du tout crédible. Bref, une année compliquée.

* * *

POV général

Arrivée devant les grandes grilles blanches qui offraient l'accès au Madison High School, le visage de la mexicaine était inexpressif. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir certaines têtes la démotivait complètement. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Mark et Addison, ses deux meilleurs amis depuis sa première année de collège. Le reste des élèves n'étaient que des figurants.  
Ils débarquèrent tous les trois dans leur salle de physique-chimie. C'était des tables pour deux. La mexicaine et le garçon s'installèrent à la première table tandis que la grande rousse se plaça derrière eux en espérant qu'un bel inconnu vienne à ses côtés.

Addison: C'est encore l'autre abruti de l'année dernière? A ce qu'il parait, il aurait échangé ses chemises hawaïennes pour des cols roulés en cuir velours ! **Lâcha t-elle en riant**

Mark: Non, apparemment une nouvelle prof le remplace. J'ai entendu ça dans le couloir.

Callie: Une jeune? **Demanda t-elle aussitôt**

Mark: Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

Callie: Non, c'est juste que les jeunes sont souvent plus sympas dû à leur manque d'expérience.

Addison: Je suis sûre qu'elle est jeune, mais con.

Callie: J'imagine une petite rousse à lunettes coincée comme jamais, un peu comme Addison. **Dit-elle en taquinant son amie**

Addison: Répète vieille tortilla !

Mark: Si elle veut que je la décoince un peu..

Callie *En posant son doigt sur ses lèvres*: Fermez -là, elle arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour y laisser entrer une blonde de taille moyenne, aux yeux si bleus comme l'océan qu'il était possible de se noyer dedans.

\- Bonjour à tous.

* * *

POV Callie

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qui est cette femme.. Elle est magnifique !

\- Mon nom est Arizona Robbins. Je serais votre enseignante en physique-chimie pour cette année. Si vous avez des questions concernant les cours, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter à la fin des séances. Nous pouvons commencer, prenez votre livre à la page 22 s'il-vous-plaît.

Cette femme est vraiment belle. C'est bien la première fois que je m'attarde autant sur le physique d'une personne et encore moins celui d'une prof. Je suis au clair avec moi-même, je suis lesbienne. Mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de ressentir des frissons en observant le visage de quelqu'un. Je connais des filles jolies, mais pas autant qu'Arizona. Arizona, l'ai-je vraiment appelé Arizona?

Mark *En chuchotant*: C'est abusé, c'est une bombe cette nana !

Callie *Abasourdie*: Tu m'étonnes..

* * *

POV Général

Arizona était une femme de 28 ans au sourire magique. A chaque fois qu'elle souriait, le monde semblait soudain merveilleux. Depuis ses premiers pas dans l'enseignement, ses élèves tombaient naturellement sous son charme. Bien sûr, elle adoptait toujours une distance professionnelle adéquate avec eux pour éliminer tout malentendu. Elle était lesbienne et célibataire, un détail qu'elle souhaitait garder pour elle afin d'éviter les jugements que pourraient avoir ses collègues envers elle. Elle refusait l'engagement de peur de souffrir. Au début de sa vie d'adulte, elle avait été anéantie par une histoire avec une fille qui lui avait volé sa joie de vivre. Pendant des années elle avait refusé de s'ouvrir aux autres. A présent c'était terminé. Une nouvelle vie à Portland s'offrait à elle. Il était temps de refermer cette plaie qui l'empêchait d'aimer à nouveau.

Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, la brune fixait la femme en face d'elle, la bouche à moitié entre-ouverte.

Mark: Tu gobes les mouches? **Demanda t-il en se moquant d'elle**

Callie: J'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle..

Mark: Attend doucement ! Pour commencer, c'est ta prof de physique-chimie. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'entretenir une relation ne serait-ce qu'amicale avec toi donc efface toutes les images que tu as en tête. Deuxièmement, elle n'est sûrement pas lesbienne.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Mark: Parce-qu'elle n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

La latine leva doucement les yeux vers la blonde. En croisant son regard, elle fut aussitôt éblouie malgré le froncement de sourcils que venait de lui adresser sa professeure. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard vers son livre de physique-chimie.

Arizona: Excusez-moi, mademoiselle? **Dit-elle en s'approchant pleine d'assurance**

Callie: Oui?

Arizona: Est-ce que je vous dérange?

Callie: Non pas du tout, désolé.

Arizona: Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre prénom?

Callie: Je m'appelle Callie.

Arizona: Et bien Callie, cette année le programme sera très chargé étant donné votre examen finale. J'aimerai que mes cours se passent du mieux possible alors les bavardages sont à proscrire dès maintenant. Entendu?

Callie *Timidement*: Oui, encore désolé.

Arizona *En s'adressant à toute la classe*: Bien. Nous allons commencer par la partie physique sur les ondes mécaniques progressives. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'énoncer les différentes ondes qu'il existe dans un milieu élastique?

D'abord hésitante, la brune se retourna vers les autres élèves qui faisaient semblant d'être occupés, sans doute par peur d'être interrogés. Elle leva alors la main pour répondre à la question.

Arizona: Callie? Vous avez envie de parler aujourd'hui dites-moi.. **Dit-elle en souriant**

 _Elle prononce si bien mon prénom.._ Pensa la brune.

Callie: Je crois qu'il y'a.. les ondes transversales qui provoquent.. euh.. une perturbation dont la direction est perpendiculaire à la direction de propagation de l'onde. Par exemple une onde à la surface de l'eau. Il y'a aussi.. euh.. les ondes longitudinales qui.. je crois correspondent à une perturbation dont la direction est parallèle à la direction de propagation de l'onde comme par exemple un ressort ou le son..

Arizona: Excellente réponse. Vous avez révisé pendant les vacances?

Callie: Oui, j'aime beaucoup la physique-chimie.. **Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux**

Arizona: Et bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas la seule ici. Sortez vos cahiers de cours. Notez, chapitre 1: les ondes mécaniques progressives.

La sonnerie qui retentit dans les couloirs annonça la fin des cours. L'heure était passée vite, très vite, beaucoup trop vite pour Callie.. Dans les couloirs, la mexicaine prit aussitôt la parole dans son petit groupe d'amis.

Callie: Elle est trop canon !

Addison: Tu devrais aller lui parler, c'était trop chelou la manière dont elle te parlait tout à l'heure ! Genre "dites-moi votre prénom.." **Ajouta t-elle d'une voix sensuelle**

Callie *En rigolant*: Elle n'a pas parlé comme ça !

Mark: Laissez tomber les filles, elle est à moi.

Callie: Et qui te dit qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par toi?

Mark *En haussant les sourcils*: Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un me résister?

Callie: Oui, tout le monde.

Mark: Tu es juste jalouse.

Callie: Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis juste réa..

Callie fut coupée dans son élan par une main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une amie à elle, elle reposa sa main sur l'autre main avant de l'attraper délicatement. Elle se retourna en souriant.

Callie *En lâchant la main en question*: Mademoiselle ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que..

Arizona *En souriant*: Il n'y a pas de mal Callie. Je tenais simplement à vous féliciter pour votre réponse en début de cours. C'était très bien explicité. J'en ai d'ailleurs presque oublié vos bavardages..

Callie *En rougissant*: Je..

Arizona: Je vous taquine Callie ! Je vous mets si mal à l'aise que ça?

Une vague de chaleur traversa le corps de l'adolescente. _Si mal à l'aise.._

Callie: Non, c'est juste que je suis toujours un peu timide avec les profs..

Mark toussota à la réponse absurde de son amie.

Arizona: En tout cas, j'espère que le cours vous a plu. J'essaye toujours de rendre les chapitres plus ou moins attractifs.

Callie *En souriant*: C'était parfait.

Arizona *En souriant à son tour*: Tant mieux, bonne journée à vous.

Callie: De même mademoiselle Robbins.

La mexicaine l'observa, quittant le couloir pour rejoindre la salle des profs.

Mark: C'était quoi ça?

Callie: J'veux vraiment être chimiste les gars.

Addison: J'te l'avais dis que c'était chelou !

* * *

Arizona se dirigea vers la salle des profs pour rejoindre ses collègues qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle sortit une pièce de 20 centimes de son porte feuille et la glissa dans la fente de la machine à café. Elle appuya sur le bouton "Cappuccino" et attendit son gobelet. C'est en s'abaissant pour récupérer son jus qu'elle fut abordée par une grande blonde aux yeux verts.

**: Tu es nouvelle ici j'imagine?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui je suis Arizona Robbins, la nouvelle prof de physique-chimie. Et vous, vous êtes..?

**: Teddy Altman, prof d'anglais.

Arizona: Enchantée.

Teddy *En souriant à son tour*: Egalement. Comment s'est passé ton premier cours ce matin?

Arizona: Très bien ! Les élèves étaient tous intéressés par le cours, ça me change de mon ancien lycée.

Teddy: Ah oui, tu étais où avant?

Arizona: Dans le Massachusetts, j'avais envie de changer d'air..

Teddy: En effet, tu as fais le grand saut en débarquant dans l'Oregon ! Tu as de la famille ici, ou des amis?

Arizona: Mon frère vit ici. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Et toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu enseignes ici?

Teddy: Depuis mon premier poste i ans. Je suis née à Portland, j'ai même étudié dans ce lycée.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est génial.

La sonnerie retentit à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Teddy: J'ai une classe de première juste après mais si ça te dit, on peut se retrouver pour déjeuner? A moins que tu ai prévu de manger dans ta voiture? **Demanda t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: C'était le cas en effet mais j'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir !

Teddy: Super, attend moi ici à la fin des cours, je t'emmènerai dans un snack à quelques rues d'ici.

Arizona: Entendu, à tout à l'heure !

La blonde était soulagée qu'au moins une personne se soit intéressée à son arrivée. Elle se rendit à son tour en classe pour enseigner aux élèves du lycée Madison.

* * *

Devrais-je continuer à publier?  
Ps: J'ai déjà écris des chapitres d'avance alors je publierai une fois par semaine si vous êtes intéressés par la suite ! Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Surpriiiiiise ! Me revoici pour la deuxième fois de la semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, ce qui m'a donné envie de publier avant l'heure. Je publierai tous les samedis à présent (peut-être deux fois dans la semaine si vous êtes sages!) Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Arizona rejoignit sa nouvelle amie Teddy Altman une heure plus tard à l'endroit qu'elles s'étaient fixées. La blonde avait hâte de visiter cette ville qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de découvrir la zone par elle-même à cause de son départ précipité du Massachusetts.  
Se faufilant dans les longs et larges couloirs du lycée, elle admira les couleurs bleue et jaune qui tapissaient les murs. Ces couleurs représentaient l'équipe de sport du lycée, leur emblème. Sur ces fameux murs étaient affichés des diplômes et remerciements d'anciens élèves. Arizona était en pleine contemplation quand elle fut interpellée par un homme de grande taille aux cheveux bruns.

**: Vous êtes nouvelle ici?

Arizona *En se retournant vers la voix en question*: Oui, bonjour ! Arizona Robbins. **Dit-elle en lui tendant la main** Je suis professeure de physique-chimie.

**: John Carry, professeur de sciences humaines. Enchanté. **Ajouta t-il en répondant à son geste**

Arizona: Egalement.

John: Comment s'est passé votre intégration ce matin?

Arizona: C'était plutôt agréable. J'ai trouvé les élèves très intéressés.

John: Content pour vous. Pour être honnête, mon premier cours ici fut très compliqué. J'en ai même perdu mes moyens. Ils ne sont pas tous faciles ici.. **Dit-il en riant bêtement**

Arizona *En souriant*: Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance. En revanche, je dois y aller. Une amie m'attend pour déjeuner. Bonne journée à vous Mr Carry. **Dit-elle en quittant le couloir**

John: Appelez-moi John..

Elle débarqua quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle commune où la grande blonde l'attendait.

Teddy: Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu t'es perdue? **Demanda t-elle en quittant la salle pour rejoindre sa voiture**

Arizona: Non, je rejoignais la salle commune quand j'ai rencontré John, un prof de sciences. Il m'a tapé un peu la discute.

Teddy: John Carry?

Arizona: Oui c'est ça.

Teddy *En riant*: Tu lui as sûrement tapé dans l'œil..

Arizona *Surprise*: Pourquoi ça?

Teddy: Il ne parle à personne dans ce lycée, à part à lui-même.

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Ça fait flipper..

Elles arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée.

Teddy *En déverrouillant sa voiture*: Viens, on prend ma voiture.

Arizona: Tu promets de ne pas m'embarquer pour me séquestrer je ne sais où?

Teddy: Ne me tente pas ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Elles roulèrent quelques pâtés de maisons jusqu'au Memphis Snack, un restaurant rapide aux prix abordables. Arizona commanda un cheeseburger ketchup et des frites. Teddy elle, opta pour un repas plus équilibré avec une salade composé de tomates, volaille et sauce allégée.

Teddy: Alors dis-moi Arizona, tu es en couple?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Tu es très directe ! Pourquoi cette question?

Teddy: Par curiosité.

Arizona: Je suis célibataire.

Teddy: Toi non plus tu n'as pas trouvé le bon? C'est tous des cons hein !

Arizona *Hésitante*: Disons que.. je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne oui.

Teddy: La bonne?

Arizona: Oui, je suis lesbienne.

Teddy *En souriant*: C'est vrai?

Arizona: Oui, pourquoi?

Teddy: Ma meilleure amie Claire est lesbienne aussi et elle cherche quelqu'un de sérieux alors..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Attend attend.. Je ne cherche pas pour l'instant. Je veux prendre le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie ici avant de faire des rencontres.

Teddy: D'accord, mais saches qu'elle est vraiment jolie.

Arizona: C'est noté ! En revanche, si tu pouvais garder toutes ces informations concernant ma sexualité, j'apprécierai.

Teddy: Aucun problème Arizona, tu peux compter sur ma discrétion.

Arizona *En croquant dans son cheeseburger*: Merci. Et toi alors, parles-moi un peu de toi. Tu es en couple? **Demanda t-elle en mâchant son steak**

Teddy *En lui pinçant le bras*: On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Arizona *En rigolant*: Désolé.. **Répondit-elle en avalant son morceau de viande**

Teddy: Pour répondre à ta question, non. Je ne tombe que sur des cons. Maintenant je profite de la vie, sans engagement. Peut-être que l'amour viendra quand je m'y attendrais le moins, c'est pas ce qu'on dit? **Demanda t-elle en souriant**

Arizona hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elles continuèrent à se poser des questions sur leur vie respective avant de repartir sur le chemin du lycée aux alentours de 13 h.

* * *

La première journée de la blonde était enfin terminée. Elle rentra dans son nouvel appartement à 18 h. Un tas de cartons étaient dispersés dans tous les recoins de la pièce principale. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de tout déballer. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour saisir la couverture de son lit avant de l'étaler sur son canapé pour s'y envelopper. Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse pour appeler sa meilleure amie sur Skype. Le son d'appel retentit dans tout l'appartement avant de cesser net lorsque le visage d'une rousse apparu à l'écran.

Arizona: Salut April ! Comment vas-tu? **Demanda t-elle en souriant à la caméra**

April: Je suis épuisée ! Tu m'appelles au bon moment, j'allais m'endormir.. Je n'ai pas arrêté aujourd'hui ! Entre les entrées, les urgences et les consultations.. Il était temps que je rentre à la maison.

April était infirmière au Thank's Hospital dans le Massachusetts depuis cinq ans. C'était la meilleure amie de la blonde depuis le lycée. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en première année pour ne plus se quitter jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'études. Ensuite, chacune s'était dispersée dans des facultés différentes sans pour autant perdre contact. Elles continuaient quotidiennement à s'appeler sur Skype, par téléphone, en Facetime etc..

Arizona: J'imagine.. Tu aurais du devenir prof ! C'est beaucoup plus calme, en plus tu as les vacances d'été. **Lâcha t-elle en riant**

April: Tu parles ! D'ailleurs, comment s'est déroulé ton premier jour? Tu ne t'es pas perdue dans les couloirs?

Arizona: Non, je me suis renseignée sur les plans du lycée avant, tu me connais ! J'ai rencontré plusieurs collègues dont une très gentille avec qui j'ai déjeuné ce midi. Et les élèves sont vachement intéressés par le cours donc c'est super rassurant !

April: Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu as fais le bon choix de quitter ton ancien lycée..

Arizona: Clairement oui. Mais de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix..

April: Oui c'est vrai, mais quand même. Tu as eu le temps de rendre visite à ton frère?

Arizona: Non, il n'est pas encore rentré de mission. Il est sensé revenir le mois prochain. J'ai hâte de le revoir !

April: Je n'en doute pas ! Tu m'appelleras sur Skype avec lui quand il reviendra. D'ailleurs, il t'envoie toujours des photos de lui?

Arizona: Oui une fois par mois, pour me montrer qu'il est toujours bien là. Ça me rassure de voir son visage..

April *En souriant*: Tu te souviens quand on était au lycée et qu'il était venu nous voir dans la cour. Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer parce-qu'il ne faisait plus parti du lycée depuis deux ans. Il était venu quand même et les surveillants l'avait vu. On courait comme des cinglés dans les couloirs pour se planquer !

Arizona: Oui je m'en souviens ! Surtout des quatre heures de colle le mercredi après-midi ! C'est aussi le même jour où Jackson t'avait invité à sortir au cinéma ! Il t'avait offert une bague qui change de couleur selon ton humeur.

April: Tu te souviens de ça ! Je l'ai encore d'ailleurs.. rangée dans une petite boîte. **Dit-elle en souriant** Et maintenant je porte une bague en argent *en agitant son doigt face à la caméra* Les choses ont changées depuis le lycée !

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vraiment beau que vous soyez encore ensemble après toutes ces années. J'aurai aimé connaître ça.

April: Je sais ma belle.. Mais c'était une pauvre fille, elle ne t'aurait rien apporté de bon, à part de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

Arizona *En souriant*: Je sais. En tout cas j'espère qu'une personne bonne et honnête m'attend quelque part. Je garde espoir !

April: Bien sûr qu'elle t'attend quelque part. A toi de t'ouvrir à nouveau et refaire confiance ! Après tout, tout le monde est différent, alors lance-toi. Celui qui n'essaie pas ne saura jamais.

Arizona: C'est vrai, peut-être que le destin m'a envoyé ici pour que je trouve la bonne personne.

April: J'espère, en tout cas tiens moi au courant. Je dois te laisser, Jackson ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Bonne soirée à toi, gros bisous.

Arizona: Bisous ma belle.

La fenêtre se ferma. Arizona éteignit son ordinateur avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour déguster un petit plat rapide, puis se coucha dans son lit pour entamer une nouvelle journée le lendemain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil hurla dans les oreilles de la blonde. Elle entrouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, ceci à plusieurs reprises, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle quitta son lit quelques minutes plus tard encore dans les nuages et trébucha dans l'un carton de sa chambre avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement avant d'en sortir pour entamer sa routine du jour. Elle appliqua sa crème spéciale peau mixte, se maquilla juste les yeux pour garder un air naturel, s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon décoiffé avant de s'observer une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- La tronche ! Pensa t-elle.

Elle déjeuna rapidement avant d'attraper son manteau mi-saison et ses clés de voiture pour une nouvelle journée d'enseignement.

* * *

POV Callie

Nous sommes enfin mardi ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte d'aller en cours. J'ai pensé toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit à Arizona.. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses beaux yeux, ses mains si douces.. Lui prendre la main hier n'était absolument pas volontaire, mais je ne regrette rien. Grâce à Dieu, j'ai choisi spécialité physique-chimie en première. Ce qui signifie que j'ai neuf heures de cours avec elle, soit tous les jours de la semaine. Toujours dans mes pensées depuis maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures, quelqu'un me bouscula. En me retournant, je pus observer Mark et Addison, riant tous les deux comme des imbéciles.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Pourquoi vous rigolez?

Mark: T'es encore en train de penser à ta belle blonde?

Addison: Je suis sûre que tu l'imagines en train de t'embrasser partout.. **Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle**

Callie *En entrant dans la classe*: N'importe quoi.. **Lâcha t-elle en rougissant**

Ils s'installèrent tous à leur place respective en attendant les directives de leur professeur pour l'heure à venir.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Sachant que la physique-chimie est votre spécialité et que l'examen de fin d'année approche à grand pas, je vous préviens d'avance que vous serez évaluer en fin de semaine sur le chapitre que nous avons abordé hier. Nous allons travailler dessus jusqu'à vendredi. Donc révisez bien après chaque cours.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on aura une évaluation tous les vendredis? **Demanda un élève au fond de la classe**

\- Non, pas chaque vendredi. Seulement en fin de chapitre.

\- Vous nous préviendrez avant chaque évaluation?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis là pour vous guider vers la réussite, non pour vous piéger. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Elle est tellement gentille..

\- Bien, commençons. Nous nous étions arrêté au phénomène de dispersion d'une onde. Prenez des notes, je dicte: Lorsque la vitesse de propagation d'une onde dépend de la fréquence de cette onde, on dit que l'onde subit une dispersion. Ce phénomène se perçoit par exemple dans l'air lorsque l'amplitude est importante. Par exemple dans le cas de la foudre ou du tonnerre, les ondes de haute fréquence se propagent plus rapidement que les ondes de basse fréquence puisque l'air est dispersif. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec moi?

\- Donc ça veut dire que les sons comme la respiration se dispersent moins vite dans l'air? **Demanda Mark**

\- C'est exact. Enfin tout dépend de votre respiration, si elle est plus ou moins prononcée, après un sport par exemple.

\- Quel genre de sport? **Lâcha t-il en essayant d'amuser la galerie**

POV général

La blonde secoua la tête en souriant, sachant pertinemment où le jeune homme voulait en venir. La brune ne put s'empêcher de la trouver craquante. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Callie admirer chacun de ses faits et gestes. Elle s'adressa soudain à son voisin.

Callie: Mark, il faut que je lui parle..

Mark: Tu veux parler à qui?

Callie: A ton avis ! Arizona..

Mark: Tu l'appelles Arizona? C'est sérieux votre histoire dis-moi.. **Répondit-il en rigolant**

Callie *En lui pinçant le bras*: Arrête de te moquer ! Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver une excuse pour l'aborder à la fin du cours.

Mark: Demande-lui si elle est disponible pour un cinq à sept pendant la pause.

Callie *En soupirant*: T'es vraiment con..

Mark: Je plaisante ! Tu veux l'aborder sur quoi, les cours?

Callie: Je pense oui.. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle sait que je m'en sors bien en physique-chimie donc je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne comprends pas..

Mark: Pourquoi pas? Dis-lui que tu as mal compris le phénomène de diffraction des ondes. Ce n'est pas parce-que tu t'en sors bien que tu es infaillible.

Callie: Oui mais j'ai tout compris sur cette partie.

Mark: Elle n'est pas sensée le savoir ! Invente, tu as fais du théâtre non?

Callie: Oui vite fait.. Je pense que je vais lui dire que je ne comprends pas le phénomène que tu as dis. Mais si elle pense que je suis nulle finalement ?

Mark: Elle ne pensera pas ça. Justement, elle pensera que tu veux comprendre les choses et que tu es quelqu'un d'appliqué. C'est un bon point pour toi !

Callie *En souriant*: Tu penses?

Mark: Oui, mais ne t'emporte pas trop quand même. Je te rappelle qu'elle est prof, ce qui veut dire que même si tu lui plais, elle ne pourrait pas sortir avec toi.

Callie: Je sais, je veux juste me rapprocher d'elle pour la connaître mieux..

Mark *En levant un sourcil*: Seulement pour la connaître mieux?

Callie *En rigolant*: Et plus si affinités..

Mark: Ouais, je te reconnais mieux là..

La sonnerie se manifesta, indiquant aux élèves la pause déjeuner. La mexicaine prit son courage à deux mains afin d'aborder la blonde. Elle attendit sagement que tous les élèves sortent de la salle avant se diriger vers le bureau où Arizona rangeait ses affaires.

Callie: Excusez-moi..? **Dit-elle timidement**

Arizona *En souriant*: Callie, je peux t'aider?

Callie: Oui, je.. je voulais vous demander quelque chose concernant le cours d'hier.

Arizona: Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

Callie: Je n'ai pas très bien compris le phénomène de diffraction.

Arizona: Alors, ce phénomène se manifeste lorsqu'une onde rencontre un obstacle. Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps pour que je te fasse un schéma?

Callie: Oui bien sûr, j'ai tout mon temps !

Arizona attrapa deux velledas pour dessiner un schéma plus clair pour son élève.

Arizona: Ici tu as tes ondes que j'ai dessiné en bleu et là les pics d'énergie en vert. Du coup, on peut dire que "a" qui se trouve ici *dit-elle en entourant la lettre* est proche de ta longueur d'onde qui se trouve là. L'onde diffractée a la même fréquence et la même longueur d'onde que l'onde incidente.  
Est-ce que tu comprends mieux avec ce schéma?

Callie: Je crois que c'est plus clair.. **Dit-elle sachant clairement son cours**

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu es sûre?

Callie: Oui, merci d'avoir pris du temps pour m'expliquer.

Arizona: Avec plaisir. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésites pas Callie.

Callie *En passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux*: Juste une autre question.

Arizona: Oui?

Callie: "Arizona" c'est en référence à l'Etat ou pour le bateau du corps des Marines?

Arizona *En souriant*: Pour le bateau, tu connais cette histoire?

Callie: Bien sûr, j'ai étudié l'attaque de Pearl Harbor au collège. Quand j'ai entendu votre prénom hier, j'y ai repensé aussitôt.

Arizona: C'est mon père qui a choisi mon prénom en hommage à son grand-père qui s'est noyé à bord de l'USS Arizona pendant les attaques de Pearl Harbor. Il a sauvé 19 hommes avant de se noyer. **Dit-elle en baissant la tête**

Callie: C'est une belle histoire.. Votre arrière grand-père est un héros. Il doit être fière de vous voir porter ce prénom.

Arizona: J'en doute pas. Et toi "Calliope" c'est quelle origine?

Callie *Surprise*: Comment vous..

Arizona: J'ai la liste des prénoms de chacun de mes élèves.

Callie *En baissant la tête*: Je n'aime pas mon prénom.

Arizona: C'est très joli pourtant.. Calliope. **Dit-elle en le répétant à haute voix**

La brune releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en croisant le regard de sa professeure.

Callie: En fait dans la mythologie grecque, Calliope était la muse de la poésie et de l'éloquence. Le prénom "Calliope" signifie "belle voix". Ma mère m'a appelé ainsi parce-qu'elle aime chanter.

Arizona: Belle signification également. Tu aimes chanter toi aussi?

Callie: Non non ! Je ne sais pas du tout chanter. **Dit-elle en plaisantant**

Arizona: C'est dommage, tu aurais pu faire carrière ! **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant** En revanche, je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser car je n'ai qu'une heure de pause pour manger. A demain en cours Calliope ! **Dit-elle en quittant la salle**

Callie: *En souriant à pleines dents*: A demain !

Elle quitta la salle pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la cour extérieure.

Mark: Alors?

Addison: Vas-y raconte!

Callie: Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait mon prénom !

 _Il y a certaines lignes qui sont beaucoup trop dangereuses à franchir.. Mais plus elles sont dangereuses, plus elles donnent envie de s'y approcher. Une chose est sûre: Si vous êtes prêts à courir le risque, la vue de l'autre côté est spectaculaire._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Voici le troisième chapitre comme prévu. J'espère que l'intrigue va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !  
PS: Aux Etats-Unis, les élèves appellent leurs professeurs par leur prénom, ce n'est pas du tout mal vu ou signe de rapprochement. Voilà, bisous !

* * *

POV Arizona

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées dans l'état de l'Oregon. Déjà deux semaines où j'avais enseigné à mes nouveaux élèves plus agréables les uns que les autres. En toute honnêteté, je m'attendais à des jeunes en pleines crises mais pas du tout. Chacun s'intéressait à sa manière. Chaque jour j'étais heureuse de me rendre dans cet établissement. Les collègues commençaient à m'intégrer à leur groupe, les couloirs n'étaient plus un labyrinthe pour moi et le parking offrait assez de places pour tout le monde. Tout ça pour dire que tout se déroulait comme je l'espérais.

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux de ma chambre, m'indiquant qu'il était temps pour moi d'aborder une nouvelle journée. Mon réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. J'avais décidé de le programmer plus tôt la veille pour avoir plus de temps pour me préparer. En effet ce soir, Teddy m'a invité pour prendre un verre avec ses amis. Elle tiens absolument à ce que je rencontre du monde. Elle est super. Je ne la connais que depuis peu mais elle s'implique beaucoup dans notre nouvelle amitié.  
Je sais secrètement qu'elle souhaite me présenter à Claire ce soir, son amie lesbienne. Elle ne me l'a pas clairement dit mais elle n'arrête pas de me parler d'elle depuis quelques jours. Si ce n'est pas une coïncidence..  
Pour être honnête, j'ai la pression. Tout d'abord parce-que c'est l'amie de Teddy et je ne tiens pas à la décevoir si le courant ne passe pas. De plus, je ne sais pas si je suis réellement prête à rencontrer quelqu'un. Je sais que ma première rupture date de plusieurs années mais mon cœur semble encore fragile. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que personne n'ai encore eu la capacité de le reconstruire ou si c'est moi qui refuse de permettre cette capacité à quelqu'un. J'ai lu dans un magasine qu'un cœur brisé pouvait se reconstruire au bout de 18 mois. Il semblerait que je sois un cas à part. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce physiologique? Est-ce que mon cerveau est conçu pour que je vive éternellement dans le passé? Ou est-ce que tout simplement la femme de ma vie n'a pas encore croisé mon chemin?

* * *

POV général

La blonde se dirigea vers son armoire qui longeait le mur de sa chambre pour choisir ses plus beaux vêtements pour sa sortie prévue avec Teddy. Elle ne savait pas quoi porter. Elle fouilla un peu, froissant quelques vêtements au passage dans sa quête. Elle attrapa un pantalon noir, l'observa tout en fronçant les sourcils, imaginant quel haut pouvait lui correspondre le mieux. Un t-shirt blanc, rouge, noir? Elle hésita, essayant la plupart de ses hauts, sans succès. Après vingt minutes d'essayage, elle opta pour un haut en soie bleu faisant ressortir ses jolies yeux et une veste de tailleur noire. C'était ni trop chic, ni trop à l'aise. Disons plutôt tendance..  
Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain, se brossa les dents rapidement, puis procéda au maquillage et à sa coiffure. Un coup de mascara plus tard, elle attrapa son fer à lisser. Elle appliqua un soin anti-chaleur sur sa chevelure avant attraper quelques mèches pour les lisser.

Merde ! **Lâcha t-elle**

Arizona était connue dans sa famille pour être très maladroite. En glissant une mèche entre les deux plaques de son appareil, elle se brûla le lobe de l'oreille. Elle débrancha rapidement son fer avant de saisir un coton, de verser de l'eau dessus pour l'appliquer sur la partie brûlée. Son lobe était d'un rouge vif. Elle grimaça, espérant que son oreille reprendrait une couleur normale avant la fin de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta le disque de coton et rangea son matériel puis quitta la pièce. Comme à son habitude, elle prit un paquet de gâteau pour le manger sur le chemin avant d'attraper ses clés et son sac. Elle quitta son appartement. Soudain, elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers puis fit demi-tour. Elle ouvrit la porte avant de murmurer:

\- Rosie?

Après un petit ronronnement, une petite boule de poils surgit du dessous du canapé. La blonde sourit avant de l'attraper pour l'embrasser entre ses deux oreilles.

\- Maman a oublié de te dire au revoir. Je rentrerais un peu plus tard ce soir alors ne t'inquiète pas. Sois sage ma belle. **Dit-elle en lui caressant ses longs poils blancs**

* * *

Elle stationna sa voiture sur le parking du lycée une demie-heure avant le commencement des cours. Elle profita de ce moment pour terminer son paquet de biscuits au chocolat et jouer à son jeu préféré sur son téléphone portable. Elle fut dérangée en pleine partie par le bruit d'un moteur qui lui éclata à moitié les tympans. Elle connaissait ce bruit, son frère roulait souvent à moto quand elle était au lycée. Il venait même la chercher à bord de ce bolide.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour connaître l'auteur de ce boucan.  
La personne en question descendit du véhicule à deux roues et retira son casque, laissant apparaître sa longue chevelure noire. La blonde la reconnue aussitôt. C'était Callie, son élève ayant obtenue la meilleure note à l'évaluation et la plus impliquée dans ses cours de physique-chimie. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait prit l'habitude de venir discuter avec elle des cours et des évaluations à venir à la fin des séances, ainsi que toute autre activité concernant le lycée. Arizona sourit puis sortit de son propre véhicule pour aborder la brune.

Arizona *En lui faisant un signe de la main*: Calliope !

La mexicaine éteignit le moteur pour entendre les paroles de la femme qui la rendait si nerveuse depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Callie *En souriant*: Bonjour Arizona.

Arizona: Tu as ton permis depuis longtemps?

Callie: Depuis un an et demi. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 16 ans.

Arizona: Impressionnant. Elle est vraiment belle !

POV Callie

Comme vous.. Arizona est vraiment belle aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses cheveux lisses lui vont si bien et sa veste.. N'en parlons pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Je suis perdue ! Elle m'impressionne tellement cette femme, j'ai peur de paraître ridicule à ses yeux. Ses yeux.. Elle me coupa dans mes pensées.

Arizona: Mon frère venait me chercher à moto quand j'étais au lycée, toutes les filles lui courraient après. **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Callie *En passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux*: Vous avez déjà fais de la moto?

Arizona *En souriant*: Je n'ai jamais conduis mais j'ai déjà été passagère oui.

Lance-toi vas-y, ai l'air naturelle.

Callie: Si vous voulez, on peut faire un tour ensemble? J'ai deux casques à la maison.. **Dis-je en inspirant profondément**

Arizona *En ricanant à ma proposition*: Quand tu auras quitté le lycée peut-être.. Je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter mes élèves en dehors de l'établissement.

Callie: D'accord, je comprends.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire après ça?

Arizona: Tu es prête pour une nouvelle journée?

Merci d'enchaîner, elle me sauve elle-même la vie.

Callie: Je suis toujours prête ! Et vous?

Arizona: Je le suis aussi. C'est un plaisir d'enseigner ici. Tous les élèves de ce lycée sont très gentils et respectueux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une once de jalousie. Finalement, elle me voyait comme tous les autres élèves de ce lycée, gentille et respectueuse. Pouvais-je être plus que ça?

Callie: Parce-que vous êtes une prof géniale, tout simplement. Tous les enseignants n'ont pas votre chance. **Dis-je en rigolant**

Arizona *En souriant*: Si je comprends bien, je suis privilégiée ! En tout cas, c'est très gentil de ta part. Ne serais-ce pas une tactique pour obtenir des bonnes notes?

Callie *En rigolant*: Non, je suis sincère.. **Dis-je en rougissant** D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, vous avez corrigé les contrôles de la semaine dernière?

Au fil de la conversation, je me sentais plus à l'aise à ses côtés.

POV général

Arizona: Oui, bien sûr. Tu es inquiète pour ton résultat?

Callie: Oui, un peu.

Arizona: Tu as fais un sans faute.

Callie: C'est vrai?

Arizona: Tu es réellement étonnée?

Callie *En souriant*: Non.. J'avais bien révisé.

Arizona: Tu es une très bonne élève, la première que je vois autant s'impliquer dans mes cours. J'ai entendu dire que votre ancien professeur est parti parce-que personne ne s'intéressait pendant ses séances. Il devait tout de même être soulagé d'avoir au moins une élève impliquée !

Callie: Je ne l'étais pas du tout. Ni même dans les autres cours. Enfin du moins, pas autant. Il n'y a qu'avec vous.. **Ajouta t-elle en lui souriant**

A cet instant, Arizona comprit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir au fil des semaines. Son élève était-elle tombé sous son charme?

Arizona *Mal à l'aise*: Je.. C'est gentil. Mais il ne faut pas que t'oublies que tes autres leçons sont importantes pour ton diplôme.

Callie: Bien sûr.

Arizona *En regardant sa montre*: Il est presque l'heure.. Je ferais mieux d'aller en salle des profs. Bonne journée !

Callie *Rêveuse*: A tout à l'heure..

* * *

POV Arizona

Ma dernière heure se termine enfin ! A présent, je dois rejoindre ma collègue et amie Teddy pour notre soirée. J'espère vraiment être apprécié de ses amis. Je quitte la classe après le départ de mes élèves en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Je traverse les longs couloirs menant vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre le parking.  
J'aperçois une fois de plus Callie, se préparant pour rentrer chez elle au volant de sa moto. Soudain, je suis interrompue par une voix que je connais depuis peu.

**: Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

POV général

Arizona *En se retournant, surprise*: Teddy, tu m'as fais peur !

Teddy: Tu mates tes élèves maintenant?

Arizona: Non, pas du tout ! Je regardais sa moto. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais au lycée. Mon frère venait toujours me chercher avec la sienne.

Teddy *En plaisantant*: Demande-lui qu'elle te fasse faire un tour.

Arizona: Très drôle, je ne tiens pas à perdre mon boulot.

Teddy: Je rigole, détends-toi. On se rejoint au Memphis dans une heure, ça te convient?

Arizona: Oui d'accord, à tout à l'heure !

La blonde se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en sortant ses clés pour la déverrouiller à distance. Au bruit du déverrouillage, la brune se retourna. Elle sourit aussitôt à la vue de sa professeur préférée.

Callie: Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui, je te remercie. Sois prudente sur la route.

Callie: Je le suis toujours, surtout quand j'ai quelqu'un derrière moi. **Ajouta t-elle en souriant à son tour**

Arizona *En ouvrant la porte de sa voiture*: Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Callie: Si vous changez d'avis..

Arizona *Sérieusement*: Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ça ne serait pas approprié. Tu es mon élève et moi ta professeure, gardons nos places respectives. **Dit-elle en s'installant dans sa voiture**

La mexicaine était surprise la réaction de la blonde. Elle prit comme une claque en pleine figure. Déçue, elle enfila son casque et démarra aussitôt, sans même se retourner. Des larmes coulèrent contre ses joues le long du chemin.

POV Arizona

Je roule depuis maintenant quelques minutes en direction de mon appartement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon altercation avec Callie. Et si j'avais été trop dure avec elle? Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable des événements passés dans mon ancien lieu de travail..

 _Les belles paroles ne coûtent pas chères.. Pourtant, elles peuvent tout changer._


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise, je publie le chapitre ce soir car je serais occupée demain ! Merci à Plume, Lena, Easy, Pauline, Angelye, LauraHV, Noutte, Nimis et Tequila75 pour vos commentaires ! C'est très agréable de vous lire. Si vous avez des souhaits concernant la suite, n'hésitez pas à me les partager et je verrais si je peux les inclure dans l'histoire ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Callie: Si vous changez d'avis.._

 _Arizona *Sérieusement*: Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ça ne serait pas approprié. Tu es mon élève et moi ta professeure, gardons nos places respectives. Dit-elle en s'installant dans sa voiture_

 _La mexicaine était surprise la réaction de la blonde. Elle prit comme une claque en pleine figure. Déçue, elle enfila son casque et démarra aussitôt, sans même se retourner. Des larmes coulèrent contre ses joues le long du chemin._

 _POV Arizona_

 _Je roule depuis maintenant quelques minutes en direction de mon appartement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon altercation avec Callie. Et si j'avais été trop dure avec elle? Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable des événements passés dans mon ancien lieu de travail.._

* * *

POV Général

Malgré la situation, Arizona rejoignit son amie une heure plus tard sur le lieu de rendez-vous indiqué. Elle était assez stressée à l'idée de rencontrer ses amies. Durant le trajet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son altercation avec son élève. Comment allait-elle aborder de nouveau le sujet avec elle pour s'excuser? Elle ne voulait pas se mettre ses élèves à dos, et encore moins ses bons élèves.  
Elle stationna son véhicule sur une place à quelques mètres du café. Elle replaça deux trois mèches derrière ses oreilles et descendit du véhicule.  
La blonde ouvrit la porte, faisant trembler la cloche au dessus de celle-ci. Dans ce café, des tables et des chaises en bois du genre country chic remplissaient la pièce centrale. Arizona aimait beaucoup ce style. En effet, ceci lui rappelait la maison de sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle glissa son regard à travers la salle avant de croiser celui de Teddy qui lui fit signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne s'installer à table. La grande blonde aux yeux verts était déjà accompagnée de ses deux convives: Laura et Claire. Arizona respira profondément, tentant d'évacuer ce stress qui l'envahissait avant de se diriger vers le groupe.

Arizona *En souriant*: Salut les filles !

Teddy: Salut Arizona, je te présente Claire.. et Laura.

Arizona: Enchantée, moi c'est Arizona. Je suis sa nouvelle collègue et amie.

Claire sourit avant de se lever pour lui donner une accolade.

Claire: Ravie de faire ta connaissance. **Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien**

La blonde détourna les yeux, gênée par l'insistance de la femme qui se tenait devant elle et adressa un sourire à l'autre femme.

Laura: Enchantée Arizona.

La jeune professeure de physique-chimie s'installa à côté de Claire, la seule chaise qui était bizarrement libre. Elle savait que Teddy avait tout prévue pour qu'elles fassent plus ample connaissance, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à rencontrer quelqu'un. Comme elle lui avait si bien dit, elle préférait s'installer et connaître la ville avant d'imaginer se relancer dans une relation.  
Teddy entama aussitôt la conversation, abordant tous les sujets possibles pour ne laisser apparaître aucun malaise.  
Au fur et à mesure des minutes, Claire agaçait de plus en plus Arizona. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une manière de parler. C'était un tout. Sa manière de gesticuler quand elle déblatérait sur son ex-copine, le ton de sa voix, les critiques à tout va, tout quoi. Bien qu'elle n'était absolument pas intéressée, qui a dit que c'était technique de drague de parler de son ex au premier rendez-vous? Bien sûr, Arizona gardait ses émotions pour elle, ne voulant pas ruiner la soirée.  
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Teddy mit son plan en action.

Teddy: Je vais aux toilettes me repoudrer le nez, tu m'accompagnes Laura? **Dit-elle en souriant, fière de son plan**

La petite rousse la suivit aussitôt, laissant Arizona et Claire seules au plus grand malheur de la blonde qui ne s'entendit même pas soupirer.

POV Arizona

Claire *En s'éclaircissant la gorge*: Alors Arizona, Teddy m'a dit que tu étais célibataire depuis quelques années maintenant?

Arizona: Oui, c'est le cas.

Claire: Comment une fille aussi jolie peut-être célibataire?

Disquette n°1..

Arizona *En soupirant*: J'ai vécu une histoire compliquée qui ne m'a pas laissé sans traces tout simplement.

Claire: Je comprends. J'ai moi-même vécu une histoire difficile. Je peux savoir ce que tu ressens.. **Dit-elle en me caressant l'épaule**

Arizona *Un peu froidement*: Merci.

Claire: Sinon.. Teddy m'a dit que tu étais intéressée par les femmes, alors je me demandais si.. **Ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne**

Arizona *En me décalant*: Je.. Je suis désolé. Comme je l'ai dis à Teddy tout à l'heure, je ne souhaite pas me relancer dans quelque chose de sérieux pour l'instant.

Claire: Pourquoi pas?

Arizona: Parce-que c'est comme ça. Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, j'ai d'autres choses à penser, désolé.

Claire *Malicieusement*: Si tu ne souhaites pas quelque chose de sérieux, je suis partante pour m'amuser aussi.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Claire: C'est quoi ton problème? Je ne te plais pas physiquement c'est ça?

Arizona: Non, ce n'est pas ton physique c'est ton comportement que je n'adhère pas du tout ! Nous nous sommes rencontrées il y'a moins d'une heure et tu te permets déjà de me proposer un plan cul comme si j'étais forcément attirée par toi. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que les lesbiennes ne sont pas attirées par toutes les filles?

POV Général

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elles furent interrompue par les deux femmes qui sentirent de l'eau dans le gaz.

Teddy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Claire: Tu m'as présenté une femme complètement coincée, merci.

Arizona: Je ne suis pas coincée ! Je suis pas intéressée par toi, c'est tout. **Dit-elle en se relevant pour prendre ses affaires**

Teddy *Surprise*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arizona: Je rentre chez moi. Et à l'avenir, avant de promettre des choses aux gens, demande moi d'abord. **Lâcha t-elle fâchée en quittant le bar**

Abasourdie, la grande blonde couru à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa collègue.

Teddy: Arizona attend ! **Dit-elle en la rejoignant à l'extérieur**

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai été assez humiliée comme ça ce soir?

Teddy: Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Je t'ai simplement présenté Claire, je pensais qu'elle te plairait..

Arizona: Ce n'est pas parce-qu'une fille est lesbienne qu'elle me plaira forcément Teddy. Je ne suis pas désespérée ! En plus je t'avais dis que je n'étais pas prête.

Teddy: Je sais, je n'ai pas dis ça Arizona.. Je.. Je suis désolé d'accord?

Arizona *En soupirant*: Je vais rentrer.. On se voit demain au travail.

La blonde monta dans sa voiture, glissa la clé dans le démarreur pour prendre la route en direction de son appartement. Cette soirée l'avait épuisée..

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand la lune laissa sa place au soleil, Arizona se leva sans réelle motivation. Elle était fatiguée. Celle-ci avait mit du temps à s'endormir, repensant à sa soirée mais surtout à son altercation de la veille avec Callie. Elle se promit de s'excuser dès aujourd'hui.  
Elle entama sa routine matinale, appliqua de l'anti-cernes pour sauver les meubles, câlina son petit chaton avant de quitter son appartement munie de son paquet de gâteau qu'elle dévora sur le chemin.  
Elle débarqua sur le parking du lycée toujours en avance. Elle avait espéré que la latine vienne plus tôt elle aussi pour pouvoir s'excuser avant d'entrer en cours. Malheureusement, elle n'entendit aucun moteur au loin indiquant que la mexicaine allait arriver. Non, elle vit simplement une troupe de lycéens ordinaires rentrant par les grandes portes de l'établissement. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu la rencontrer, elle descendit du véhicule et entra à son tour au lycée. Arrivée dans sa salle, elle vit Callie assise à sa place respective accompagnée de Mark, Addison et d'autres élèves de terminale. La brune ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle, encore honteuse.

Arizona: Bonjour à tous. **Dit-elle en posant ses affaires sur le bureau** Ce matin, nous allons aborder un nouveau chapitre concernant la chimie cette fois. Qui a déjà entendu parler des équilibres acido-basiques?

Aucune main ne se leva, ni même celle de la brune qui était occupée à gribouiller sur son cahier de cours.

POV Callie

Je n'ose même plus la regarder en face.. J'ai tellement honte, honte d'avoir cru qu'une femme aussi belle qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Je me sens mal parce-qu'à présent, les choses allaient changer. Elle ne verrait plus qu'en moi la jeune mexicaine lesbienne. Tout est de ma faute de toute façon.. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je l'ai effrayé avec mes compliments démesurés. Je ne mérite pas l'amour, je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse. Mark avait raison, je n'avais aucune chance..  
Je n'ai même plus envie de la regarder, d'observer chacun de ses mouvements, de croiser son regard, d'écouter sa voix envoûtante.. Je ne veux plus.

Mark *En chuchotant*: Hé Callie, la prof te parle..

Callie *En relevant la tête*: Hein?

Arizona: Je suis en train de te parler Callie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

POV Général

Voyant qu'aucun élève n'était décidé à répondre à sa question, elle décida d'interroger la latine qui connaissait sûrement la réponse.

Arizona: Callie, peux-tu répondre à ma question?

La brune ne répondit pas.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Callie?

Mark *En chuchotant*: Hé Callie, la prof te parle..

Callie: Hein?

Arizona: Je suis en train de te parler Callie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie: Rien. **Dit-elle en lâchant subitement son stylo**

Arizona: Je demandais si quelqu'un avait déjà entendu parler des équilibres acido-basiques?

Callie: Je n'ai pas écouté, désolé.

Arizona: En même temps, tu ne peux pas écouter et gribouiller sur ton cahier. Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours. **Lui ordonna t-elle sérieusement**

Callie *En soupirant*: Super.. Génial.

Arizona lui lança un regard noir puis fronça les sourcils avant de continuer son discours.

Arizona: Puisque personne ne connait la réponse, nous allons d'abord définir à quoi correspond un acide, puis une base. Donc un acide est une espèce chimique capable de céder au moins un proton H+. Une base est une espèce chimique capable de capter au moins un proton H+.

La blonde transmis son cours jusqu'à la sonnerie sous les oreilles attentives de ses élèves.

Mark *En chuchotant*: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu n'es plus amoureuse? **Demanda t-il en la taquinant**

Callie: Non.

Addison *En lui tapotant le bras*: Hé Callie, c'est votre première dispute? J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous !

Callie *Froidement*: Fermez-là sérieux, vous êtes lourds.

La latine attendit que tous ses camarades ne sortent de la classe avant de se diriger lentement vers le bureau de sa professeure.

Callie *En regardant au sol*: Vous vouliez me parler? **Demanda t-elle en espérant que la blonde n'aborde pas leur conversation d'hier**

Arizona: Callie..

Callie *En regardant par la fenêtre*: Oui?

Arizona *Doucement*: S'il-te-plait, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Callie *En inspirant profondément*: Ecoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir gribouillé sur mon cahier, je ne le ferai plus. Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant?

Arizona *Sérieusement*: Non, je suis ta professeure et c'est moi qui décide quand est-ce que notre conversation est terminée.

Callie: J'ai compris que vous étiez ma prof, pas la peine de me le répéter tous les jours ! **Lâcha t-elle agressivement**

Arizona: Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton Calliope !

Callie *En soupirant*: Arrêtez de m'appeler Calliope, je vous ai dis que j'aimais pas mon prénom..

Arizona: Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ton prénom d'accord? Je veux simplement discuter avec toi de notre conversation d'hier.

Callie: Pourquoi faire? C'est bon, j'ai assez l'air bête comme ça..

Arizona: Je suis désolé.

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, la brune plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était surprise et soulagée à la fois.

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: J'ai t'ai jugé alors que tu essayais simplement d'être aimable avec moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

Callie *En haussant les épaules*: D'accord, merci.

Arizona: En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu te désintéresses du cours à cause de ça.

Callie: Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Arizona *En souriant*: Est-ce que tu continueras à venir me parler concernant les cours après chaque séance?

Callie: Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Arizona: Pourquoi pas? Je comprends que tu sois fâchée mais je me suis excusée.. J'aimais beaucoup nos échanges, ça me permettait d'améliorer mes exercices.

Callie réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre par la positive.

Callie *En souriant*: D'accord, seulement si vous me dites quand aura lieu la prochaine interro surprise..

Arizona *En s'esclaffant*: Dans tes rêves.. Allez file !

La latine quitta le cours, plus ou moins soulagée par sa réconciliation. Dans un sens, elle était contente qu'Arizona se soient excusée. D'un autre sens, son attirance était toujours présente et ne cessait de grandir. Comment allait-elle la dissimuler?

 _Le plus souvent, les problèmes que l'on a avec les autres ne sont que le reflet de ceux que l'on a avec soi-même._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews et désolé du retard.. J'ai été très occupée hier. Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bisous !

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard.._

Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, Callie et sa professeur de physique-chimie discutaient après chaque cours. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un échange concernant les cours. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, leurs discussions déviaient vers d'autres thèmes un peu plus intéressants. En effet, à présent, de leurs bouches sortaient leurs intérêts communs concernant des séries TV sur Netflix, leur admiration pour le créateur de Desperate Housewives et d'autres sujets encore. La latine avait vraiment l'impression qu'elles apprenaient à se connaitre. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi qu'elle devait garder sa place d'élève pour ne plus faire fuir la blonde. Malheureusement, son attraction envers elle ne cessait de grandir. Elle la trouvait parfaite sur tous les points, et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles avaient la plupart du temps la même façon de penser.  
La mexicaine savait qu'Arizona ne voyait en elle qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être.. peut-être les choses seraient différentes avec elle.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Callie se dirigea vers le bureau de Mlle Robbins, impatiente et à la fois anxieuse de parler avec elle.

* * *

POV Callie

A chaque fois que je me dirige vers ce bureau en bois, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à l'idée qu'Arizona se tienne derrière celui-ci. Je sais que nous parlons depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais ma nervosité ne cesse de grandir, tout comme mon attirance pour elle..

Arizona leva les yeux vers moi puis me sourit en me voyant m'approcher vers elle. Son sourire magique me rassure à chaque fois. J'ai tellement peur de perdre cette relation privilégiée avec elle que je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Je sais que le mieux c'est d'être naturelle mais comment l'être face à une femme aussi belle.. Elle me tira soudain de mes pensées:

Arizona: Encore félicitation pour ton évaluation. Saches que je ne me fais aucun soucis pour ton diplôme de fin d'études, tu l'obtiendras haut la main !

Callie *En souriant à mon tour*: Merci beaucoup Arizona.

Arizona: Au fait, j'ai pensé à toi hier soir. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il y avait un programme sur Canal 17 à propos des chercheurs de demain. Je pense que ça aurait pu te plaire, c'était sur la physique-chimie.

Si tu savais ce qui me plait vraiment..

Callie *D'un air naturel*: Ah oui?

Arizona: Oui, je l'ai enregistré alors si ça t'intéresse, je te donnerai ma clé USB pour que tu puisses le voir.

Callie: Super, merci !

Arizona: C'est ce soir l'épisode de Desperate Housewives?

Callie: Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.. Je me demande si Carlos va pardonner Gabrielle vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la saison 1..

Arizona: C'était sûr qu'il le découvrirait tôt ou tard mais je ne pensais pas que John irait directement lui dire au tribunal.. Tu as vu comment Carlos s'est énervé? Les mexicains ont le sang très chaud à ce que je vois.. **Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement**

Callie: Je pense que je pourrais réagir comme ça par jalousie..

La blonde me fixa, plongeant son regard dans le mien. J'avais du mal à déchiffrer. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni même du dégoût. C'était comme de l'envie.

Arizona *En détournant le regard*: Je ne pourrais pas le regarder ce soir, je vais passer la soirée avec mon frère car il vient en permission alors ne me spoile pas demain!

Callie: C'est génial ! Il doit être soulagé de rentrer enfin.

Arizona *En ricanant*: Oui, il est impatient d'embêter sa petite sœur.. Son avion arrive à 18 h, j'ai tellement hâte ! **Dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux**

Callie: Il reste combien de temps ici?

Arizona: Deux mois, ensuite il repart en mission en Afghanistan.

Callie: C'est vraiment beau de défendre son pays pour que nous, les petits citoyens d'Amérique puissent vivre en sécurité.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vrai.. Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu la chance d'aller à l'université je me serais engagée.

Arizona Robbins en militaire... Je l'imagine bien ! Genre, les cheveux en bataille et de la poussière sur les joues.. A croquer !

Arizona *En agitant ses mains devant mes yeux*: Calliope?

Callie *En sortant de mes pensées*: Oui, pardon?

Arizona: Étais-tu en train de m'imaginer sur le terrain?

Callie *En rougissant violemment*: Non non je..

Arizona *En tapotant sa main contre mon épaule*: Je te taquine !

Callie *En souriant*: Je sais. Au fait, est-ce que demain on pourra essayer une expérience avec la classe?

Arizona: Quel genre d'expérience?

Callie: Avec de l'iode pour obtenir un mélange bleu foncé, j'ai vu ça sur internet.

Arizona: On peut essayer maintenant si tu as le temps? Et si ça fonctionne, je pourrais l'intégrer dans le cours de demain.

Callie: Super, allons-y ! Il faut de l'iode, de l'acide citrique et du sulfate de sodium. Normalement le changement de couleur apparaît au bout de quelques secondes.

Elles commencèrent la préparation en versant chaque produit dans un récipient adapté. Comme l'avait prédit Callie, au bout de quelques secondes, la couleur du mélange vira au bleu foncé.

Callie: Génial, ça fonctionne !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: C'était écrit sur internet que ça devait mousser?

Callie: Euh.. Je ne crois pas.

Arizona: Ça mousse vraiment là.. Et le liquide monte. Éloigne-toi Calliope !

Callie: Il faut prendre un torchon et recouvrir la solution !

Arizona *Paniquée*: J'ai pas de torchon !

Callie: Merde, venez !

Elles se cachèrent toutes les deux sous le bureau avant d'entendre une magnifique explosion. Elles se relevèrent avant d'admirer les dégâts. En voyant du liquide bleu éclaté contre le mur et le tableau, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je ne pense pas l'intégrer dans mon cours finalement..

Callie *En se retenant de rire*: Désolé, je pensais que ça fonctionnerait.

Elles nettoyèrent la salle tout en plaisantant sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Callie: Je dois partir, ma petite sœur m'attend. A demain !

Arizona *En souriant*: Bien sûr, à demain Calliope.

POV Général

La brune au teint hâlé quitta la salle de classe pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Callie avait prit l'habitude de raconter leur discussion à Mark et Addison. Le grand garçon n'était pas d'avis à ce que la latine continue à discuter avec leur professeur de peur qu'elle souffre à nouveau. La rousse elle, était toute excitée et très optimiste. A la fin de chaque cours de physique-chimie, ils l'attendaient, en l'attente d'un compte-rendu détaillé.

Mark & Addison à l'unisson: Alors?

Callie *En souriant*: Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pensé à moi hier soir.

Addison *Surprise*: C'est vrai?!

Mark *Sérieusement*: Attend, elle a pensé à toi avant de s'endormir ou elle a pensé à toi en corrigeant ta copie?

Callie: Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pensé à moi parce qu'elle a vu un reportage sur des chimistes, un truc comme ça. Elle a enregistré le film pour que je puisse le voir aussi, c'est gentil de sa part.

Addison: C'est génial !

Mark: Ça ne veut strictement rien dire..

Addison: Bien sûr que si !

Mark: Non pas du tout ! Elle sait que Callie aime la physique-chimie. Elle a pensé à elle uniquement pour ça, pas d'une manière romantique ou avant de s'endormir comme une femme amoureuse. Il faut être honnête, si Callie n'avait pas eu des bonnes notes dans sa matière, elle n'aurait pas pensé à elle.

Addison: Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il n'y a pas que Callie qui a des bonnes notes et pourtant, elle a pensé uniquement à elle.

Mark: Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre?

Addison *En soupirant*: Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, t'es pessimiste et jaloux.

Mark: Non, pas du tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ! *en s'adressant à la latine* Callie, elle a mit les choses au clair avec toi dès le début, ne garde pas espoir..

La mexicaine était partagée. Dans un sens, Mark avait raison. Arizona l'avait rejeté dès le début alors pourquoi les choses changeraient? D'un autre sens, pourquoi les choses ne changeraient-elles pas? Avec le temps, peut-être que..

Callie: Je ne sais pas.. Je vais voir comment les choses évoluent. En tout cas, merci d'être là pour moi. Je dois y aller, à demain les gars ! **Dit-elle en entrant dans son véhicule**

Addison: Callie attend !

Callie: Quoi?

Addison: J'ai une façon de savoir si Arizona tient à toi..

Callie: Laquelle?

Addison: Je t'expliquerai demain.

Callie fronça les sourcils, à la fois impatiente et septique de connaître le plan de la rousse.

* * *

\- Timothy ! **Hurla Arizona au milieu de l'aéroport**

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus habillé d'une tenue de militaire couru en direction de la jeune femme.

Timothy *En la serrant dans ses bras*: Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de te revoir ma sœur..

Arizona *En versant une larme*: Tu m'as manqué..

Timothy: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué..

Arizona: Comment s'est passé ton vol?

Timothy: Bien, à part que le passager à ma gauche n'a pas arrêté de ronfler du début à la fin, c'était génial..

Arizona: Tu aurais du lui mettre une paire de chaussettes dans la bouche !

Timothy *En rigolant*: Oui, comme tu avais fais sur moi quand j'habitais encore à la maison.. D'ailleurs, je compte aller voir papa et maman la semaine prochaine, tu voudras venir?

Arizona: Non je ne pense pas, je n'aurais pas le temps. Je dois préparer mes cours et tout ça.. J'irai plutôt pour les vacances de Noël.

Timothy: J'espère que tu ne passes pas ton temps enfermée dans ton appartement !

Arizona: Non, je sors. D'ailleurs, je me suis fais une nouvelle amie, une collègue du lycée très gentille. Elle s'appelle Teddy.

Timothy *En souriant*: Toujours pas de petite amie?

Arizona: Non, je viens à peine d'arriver ici ! Je préfère attendre qu'on vienne à moi plutôt qu'aller vers les gens.

Timothy: L'Arizona que je connais sautait sur toutes les occasions pour parler aux filles.

Arizona: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je parle à des filles mais pas de manière romantique. Tiens par exemple, je discute souvent avec l'une de mes élèves à la fin des cours et j'accompagne Teddy à ses soirées. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure, on a réalisé une expérience avec mon élève qui s'est transformé en catastrophe, on en pouvait plus ! **Dit-elle en riant**

Timothy: Elle est spéciale cette fille?

Arizona: Qui, mon élève?

Timothy: Oui.

Arizona: Bah non, pourquoi?

Timothy: Pourquoi tu rougis dans ce cas?

Arizona: Je ne rougis pas !

Timothy: Si tu rougis. Elle te plait?

Arizona: Elle a 17 ans Timothy ! C'est une adolescente.

Timothy: Tu la trouve comment?

Arizona *Dans ses pensées*: Elle est plutôt jolie, et jeune. Très jeune. Alors arrête tes allusions !

Timothy: Tu penses lui plaire?

Arizona: Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

Timothy: Je m'intéresse à la vie amoureuse de ma petite sœur !

Arizona: Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse ! C'est mon élève et je suis sa professeur, ça s'arrête là !

Timothy: Elle est née quand?

Arizona: Le 12 février 1988 pourquoi?

Timothy *Surpris*: Tu as retenu sa date par cœur ou je rêve?

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: J'ai la date de naissance de tous mes élèves..

Timothy *En ricanant*: Je suis sûre que tu as calculé le nombre de mois qu'il restait avant ses 18 ans !

Arizona *En rougissant*: T'es chiant, tu le sais ça?

Timothy: Attend encore 5 mois et tu pourras lui sauter dessus.

Arizona: Non 4 mois et demi.

Timothy: J'en étais sûre, tu as compté !

Arizona: Finalement je préférais recevoir des photos de toi. **Lâcha t-elle fièrement**

Timothy: Touché !

Ils montèrent dans sa voiture avant de se diriger jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde. Timothy taquinait sa sœur depuis toujours. Même si Arizona semblait agacée par toutes ses attaques, au fond elle adorait ça.

 _Un vieux proverbe dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, on prend ce que le destin nous donne. Et qu'on l'apprécie ou non, qu'on la comprenne ou non : on fait avec. Et puis, il y a une autre école de pensée selon laquelle, la famille dans laquelle on est venu au monde n'est qu'un point de départ. Elle vous habille, vous nourrit et prend soin de vous. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à entrer dans le monde et à trouver votre tribu._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews et désolé du retard.. Si vous êtes motivés à avoir la suite, dites-le moi dans les commentaires et je vous mettrais le suivant ce soir ! Bisous !

* * *

A peine entrée dans son appartement suivie de son frère, Arizona s'installa sur son canapé tout sirotant une bonne bière. Son frère s'allongea sur le fauteuil juste à côté, faisant de même.

Timothy *En buvant une gorgée*: Sinon, pas trop difficile le changement de vie? J'imagine que ça bouleverse beaucoup de choses pour toi.

Arizona: Pour l'instant ça va. Mes collègues sont très sympas avec moi et les élèves aussi. Ils posent des questions, s'intéressent. Tu sens qu'ils veulent réussir.

Timothy *En souriant*: Je suis content pour toi petite sœur.

Arizona: Et puis j'ai des élèves qui veulent réellement apprendre pour leur culture générale. Par exemple Callie, elle aime vraiment ça! Elle fait des recherches chez elle, elle me propose des exercices pour la classe, elle est géniale. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour son diplôme de fin d'études.

Timothy rit avant de secouer la tête.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Quoi?

Timothy: Tu l'aimes bien.

Arizona: Bien sûr, c'est un très bon élément pour la classe.

Timothy: Non mais tu l'aimes vraiment bien. Elle te plait, ça se voit.

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tu recommences.. Je l'apprécie c'est tout!

Timothy: Vu comment tu en parles, j'ai des gros doutes.

Arizona: Et comment est-ce que j'en parle?

Timothy: Comme si tu allais la déshabiller sur ton bureau.

Arizona *Ironiquement*: Oui tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Et ensuite j'irai m'acheter une brosse à dent et du savon parce-que je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en fournissent en prison.

Timothy *En rigolant*: Je crois qu'ils en donnent pour les nouvelles arrivées.

Arizona: Génial, merci.

Timothy: Tu sais, tu pourrais vivre ton histoire avec Callie sans que les gens ne l'apprennent.

Arizona: Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans le Massachusetts puisque visiblement tu as perdu la mémoire?

Timothy: Mais non mais c'était une pauvre gamine ! Je suis persuadé que Callie est différente.

Arizona: Tu ne la connais même pas, comment tu peux dire ça?

Timothy: Parce-que lorsque tu parles d'elle, tu t'adoucies. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse. Ça serait dommage de gâcher ça..

Arizona: D'accord, imaginons que nous vivions une belle histoire toutes les deux. Si du jour au lendemain les choses se dégradent, qui te dit qu'elle n'ira pas me dénoncer? Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon droit d'exercer rien que pour satisfaire mes envies.

Timothy *En souriant*: Donc tu avoues qu'elle te donne envie?

Arizona *En se levant du canapé*: Arrête t'es lourd ! Je vais me coucher.

Timothy: Je plaisante Arizona, reviens..

Arizona claqua la porte de sa chambre comme une adolescente en colère. Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures avant de se laisser aller dans ses pensées. Elle appréciait beaucoup Callie, c'était une élève exemplaire. Toutes les questions de son frère n'avaient cessées de se bousculer dans sa tête, et si elle lui plaisait vraiment?

* * *

Le lendemain matin peu avant le début des cours, la mexicaine débarqua sur le parking pour rejoindre ses amis Mark et Addison. Elle était impatiente de connaître enfin le plan de la rousse.

Callie *En souriant*: Salut les gars. Alors?

Addison: La vache t'es pressée !

Callie: Oui j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, j'me demande ce que tu vas encore nous inventer !

Mark: J'espère que ce n'est pas un plan diabolique qui risque de nous faire virer comme la dernière fois !

Addison: C'était mon ex qui était censé se casser la tronche sur la peau de banane, pas le directeur..

Callie: C'était à mourir de rire ce jour là ! J'ai trop aimé la tête qu'il a fait !

Mark: Tu m'étonnes !

Addison: Bon je te raconte mon plan ou pas?

Callie: Explique !

La grande rousse lui raconta chaque étape de son plan, espérant que son amie soit aussi enjouée qu'elle.

Callie: Non mais tu es sérieuse? Tu crois franchement qu'elle va tomber dans le panneau? Elle n'a pas 15 ans.

Mark: Arrête Callie c'est une super idée ! Si elle te voit flirter avec Addison, elle comprendra que tu es clairement intéressée par les filles et nous on saura si elle est jalouse. Ça fait une pierre deux coups !

Callie: D'accord, et admettons qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à nous, on fait comment?

Addison: Elle le verra forcément, elle te regarde tout le temps !

Callie: Et imagine qu'elle soit vraiment intéressée par moi et qu'en faisant ça, elle pense que je me suis moqué d'elle?

Addison: C'est un risque à prendre c'est clair mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions Callie.

Mark: Je trouve que c'est une super idée.

Callie: Bien, je suis d'accord mais n'en rajoute pas de trop non plus.

Addison: Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour par les grandes portes de l'établissement pour rejoindre la salle de classe. Ils commencèrent d'abord par s'installer différemment. En effet, Addison s'installa à côté de la brune pour montrer clairement leur rapprochement. Mark quant à lui, posa ses affaires sur la table disposée derrière elles, impatient d'observer la réaction de la blonde.

Arizona: Bonjour à tous. Alors, aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi, ce qui veut dire..? **Demanda t-elle en attendant une réponse**

Callie *En souriant*: Que c'est bientôt le week-end?

Des petits rires se firent entendre à la blague de la latine.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Oui certes.

La blonde remarqua le changement de place d'Addison mais ne dit rien.

Arizona: Mais vendredi veut dire aussi que nous allons terminer le chapitre sur la formation d'une image. Nous en étions aux différents foyers principaux. Donc *en écrivant au tableau* le foyer principal image F' est le point de l'axe optique où se rencontrent tous les rayons parallèles à l'axe optique traversant la lentille.

Elle se retourna vers ses élèves pour observer leurs réactions quand elle aperçue la main de la rousse sur celle de la mexicaine. Elle bloqua son regard deux à trois secondes sur leurs mains avant de détourner son attention vers les autres élèves.

Arizona *En passant une main dans ses cheveux*: Donc euh.. Le.. Le foyer principal objet F est.. C'est le symétrique de F' par rapport à O. Quelqu'un sait comment s'exprime la distance focale f?

A cet instant, elle lança un regard noir à la brune qui était occupée à sourire à sa camarade. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Arizona: Callie ! **Dit-elle un peu plus fort que prévu**

Callie *Surprise*: Oui?

Arizona: J'ai posé une question à l'ensemble de la classe, j'aimerais que tu te sentes un peu plus concernée par ce que je dis.

Callie: Désolé.

Arizona: Je te repose la question, comment s'exprime la distance focale f?

Callie: Elle s'exprime en f est égal à OF "prime" qui est égal à "moins" OF.

Arizona: Très bien. Un peu plus de concentration ne serait pas de refus. Encore une remarque et je te change de place.

Callie baissa la tête, à la fois gênée et satisfaite que leur ruse ai fonctionné. Elle plaisait à la blonde, c'était sûr. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

Addison *En chuchotant*: Dans le mille Torres, dans le mille..

* * *

A la fin du cours, la grande brune attendit comme à son habitude que tout le monde quitte la classe avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Arizona. La blonde était resté tendue tout au long du cours. Quand elle atteignit enfin son bureau, l'enseignante ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Callie *Timidement*: Arizona je..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à faire.

Callie: Je voulais juste vous demander votre clé USB pour le reportage..

Arizona *En la sortant de sa poche*: Ah oui, tiens. **Lui donna t-elle un peu agressivement**

Callie: Si vous êtes énervée parce-que j'ai discuté pendant..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Attend.

Elle claqua la porte de la classe (visiblement c'était son habitude de claquer les portes) avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente surprise.

Arizona: Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce-qu'on discute à la fin des cours que tu dois te permettre de faire le bordel dans ma classe c'est clair?

Callie *Abasourdie*: Attendez, j'ai parlé trente secondes à Addison aujourd'hui !

Arizona: Oui bah c'était trente secondes de trop. **Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son bureau, les bras croisée en face la brune**

Callie: Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça.

Arizona: Bien sûr que si, tu n'es pas assez concentrée. Tu mériterais que je te colle deux heures le mercredi après-midi !

Callie *En s'énervant*: PARDON ! Attendez, il n'y a pas que moi qui parle dans cette classe ! **Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de sa professeur**

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Pourtant il n'y a que toi que j'entends !

Callie: Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à m'observer, vous verriez qu'il y'a d'autres gens qui parlent. **Lâcha t-elle en glissant son regard des yeux de la blonde vers ses lèvres**

La mexicaine se tenait en face d'Arizona, à moins d'un mètre.

Arizona: Je t'observe parce-que tu parles, c'est un cercle-vicieux.

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Oui c'est ça.

Arizona: D'ailleurs, avant de changer de place, vous êtes censé me demander mon avis.

Callie: Alors c'est donc ça, vous êtes jalouse. **Dit-elle fièrement**

Arizona: Quoi? Non! Jalouse de quoi? **Dit-elle en rougissant**

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Du fait qu'elle et moi on se soit.. rapprochées.

Arizona *Surprise*: Vous êtes ensemble?

Callie: Ça vous dérange?

Arizona: La vie privée de mes élèves ne me concernent pas et encore moins la tienne alors si tu veux bien.. **Dit-elle en poussant légèrement la brune pour qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle**

La mexicaine prit son courage à deux mains et saisit les poignets de sa professeur avant de la plaquer au mur derrière elle. Leurs lèvres se réunirent dans une collision. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de gémir, séparant ses lèvres pour laisser l'accès à la langue de son élève. Callie lutta pour dominer, exprimant enfin ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines. Elle quitta les lèvres de la blonde pour glisser des baisers dans son cou avant de s'éloigner pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Callie: Alors?

A suivre..


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je m'excuse de mon retard, j'ai eu une panne d'internet assez longue.. Me revoilà enfin ! Bisous !

* * *

 _Callie: Alors c'est donc ça, vous êtes jalouse. Dit-elle fièrement_

 _Arizona: Quoi? Non! Jalouse de quoi? Dit-elle en rougissant_

 _Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Du fait qu'elle et moi on se soit.. rapprochées._

 _Arizona *Surprise*: Vous êtes ensemble?_

 _Callie: Ça vous dérange?_

 _Arizona: La vie privée de mes élèves ne me concernent pas et encore moins la tienne alors si tu veux bien.. Dit-elle en poussant légèrement la brune pour qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle_

 _La mexicaine prit son courage à deux mains et saisit les poignets de sa professeur avant de la plaquer au mur derrière elle. Leurs lèvres se réunirent dans une collision. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de gémir, séparant ses lèvres pour laisser l'accès à la langue de son élève. Callie lutta pour dominer, exprimant enfin ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines. Elle quitta les lèvres de la blonde pour glisser des baisers dans son cou avant de s'éloigner pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

 _Callie: Alors?_

Arizona: Calliope.. Tu.. Tu devrais y aller. **Dit-elle en essayant de cacher son embarras**

Callie: Arizona s'il-vous-plait.. J'ai besoin d'une réponse.

Arizona: Je ne peux pas te donner plus que ça, je suis désolé. **Ajouta t-elle en rangeant ses affaires**

Callie: Je ne comprends pas, vous ne ressentez rien pour moi c'est ça? Pourtant, je croyais que..

Arizona: Callie, peu importe ce que je peux ressentir vis-à-vis de toi, si quelqu'un autour de nous l'apprend, je risque de perdre mon job, mon droit d'exercer et peut-être ma liberté.

Callie: Les gens ne sont pas obligés de le savoir..

Arizona *En soupirant*: La vie n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois.

Callie: La vie peut être simple. C'est vous qui vous vous obstinez à la rendre compliquée.

Arizona *En fermant son sac contenant ses cours*: Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Callie: Alors c'est tout? On s'arrête à ce fameux baiser?

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Je viens de te dire que c'était impossible entre toi et moi. Fais preuve de maturité et accepte ce que je te dis.

Callie: Parce-que vous croyez que le simple fait d'être mature m'empêchera d'avoir le cœur brisé? **Lâcha t-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue**

Arizona: Bien sûr que non, mais tu te rendras compte que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

Callie ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la salle de classe sans se retourner, laissant sa professeur derrière elle. Arizona était persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard.._

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cet événement. Il n'était évidemment pas nécessaire de préciser que l'enseignante et son élève ne s'étaient pas adressées un mot depuis leur baiser. La brune avait été extrêmement déçue et avait décidé d'oublier la possibilité d'une histoire avec sa professeur de physique-chimie. Elle était désormais froide comme une pierre au fond de l'océan et concentrée sur ses cours pour obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études et partir loin, loin de ce lycée.  
Arizona elle, s'en était voulue d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à la brune et surtout d'avoir répondu à son baiser. Après tout, elle en avait secrètement envie. Callie était une belle jeune femme, au teint bronzé et aux yeux bruns pouvant ensorceler n'importe qui. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était son élève et selon la loi, il lui était interdit d'entretenir une relation plus que professeur-élève avec Callie. Malgré le risque de remettre ça sur le tapis, elle avait essayé dès le lendemain du baiser de discuter avec la mexicaine.

 _Flashback_

 _Le lendemain matin, Arizona retenue à nouveau la latine pour discuter des récents événements. Elle attendit que chacun des adolescents ne quittent la pièce avant de s'adresser à la principale intéressée._

 _Arizona: Callie, je.. je t'ai sentie totalement ailleurs aujourd'hui.._

 _Callie *Agressivement*: Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?_

 _Arizona: Je sais que tu m'en veux, je le comprends totalement mais.._

 _Callie: Ecoutez Arizona, si vous voulez que je fasse preuve de maturité comme vous dites et que je tourne la page, il faut que vous arrêtiez de remettre ça tous les jours sur le tapis._

 _Arizona: Je suis d'accord mais je tiens juste à préciser que ce n'est pas par rapport à toi. Tu es une très jolie fille et dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.. Mais un professeur qui entretient une relation avec un mineur même de plus de 15 ans s'expose à des poursuites judiciaires, car la loi considère que son autorité de professeur peut amener naturellement l'élève à consentir la relation. Je risque deux ans de prison et une amende assez conséquente tu comprends.._

 _Callie: J'ai compris Arizona, il n'y aura rien entre nous._

 _Arizona *Timidement*: Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre..?_

 _Callie *En riant faussement*: Alors c'est ça qui vous intéresse finalement, de savoir si oui ou non je compte vous dénoncer._

 _Arizona baissa la tête, honteuse._

 _Callie: Je ne dirai rien à personne Arizona. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à combattre le mal par le mal. Maintenant je vous le demande, d'adulte à futur adulte, de me laisser tranquille. **Lâcha t-elle en quittant la salle de cours**_

 _La blonde était abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Secrètement, elle était soulagée que la brune garde le silence. D'un autre côté, elle était déçue que leur relation platonique se soit autant dégradée._

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Non pas parce-que la neige recouvrait les trottoirs et les toits des maisons. Ni même parce-que de la dinde était proposée comme plat principal à la cantine. Non, aujourd'hui était la veille des vacances de Noel, le jour que chaque élève attendait chaque année.  
La latine avait depuis deux mois totalement occultée la blonde. Elle voulait limiter ses souffrances et c'était la meilleure solution pour elle, même si leurs conversations lui manquaient.  
Arizona elle aussi avait étrangement ressenti un manque vis-à-vis de son élève. L'éloignement de la mexicaine l'avait beaucoup touché et leur baiser.. Elle ne cessait d'y repenser. Callie avait beaucoup de talent à ce niveau. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher aux autres talents que la brune pouvait avoir. Jour après jour, elle ne cessait de penser à Callie. Elle se demandait avec qui elle parlait, que faisait-elle de ses temps libre, lui pardonnerait-elle un jour? La blonde n'était pas une mauvaise personne et le simple fait d'avoir fait du mal à son élève lui brisait le cœur.

En ce jour du 19 décembre, Arizona décida en temps que professeur de mettre à profit leur séance de cours pour fabriquer des cartes de Noel pour leur famille et amis. Tout le monde était excité, y compris Callie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans son coin. A cette vue, la blonde sourit à son tour. Elle distribua des cartons de couleurs, des feutres à paillettes ainsi que des autocollants pour chacun. Tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail.  
Durant toute la séquence, Arizona n'avait cessé d'observer la brune. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant absorbée par la latine. Pourtant, elle était persuadée de ne rien ressentir pour elle.  
Callie elle, décorait ses cartes de vœux accompagnée de Mark et Addison, ses fidèles amis. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant de la situation qu'avait vécue la brune et l'avaient énormément soutenue.

Callie: Mark, donne-moi le rouge, j'en ai besoin pour faire le bonnet de Noel.

Mark: Attend, je l'utilise.

Callie: Ça fait une heure que tu l'utilises, t'abuses !

Addison *En chuchotant*: Callie..

Callie: Quoi?

Addison: Arizona n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure, c'est reparti entre vous?

Callie *En levant les yeux vers la blonde qui détourna aussitôt le regard*: Ça ne peut pas être reparti puisque rien a commencé.

Addison: Tu vois ce que je veux dire, vous vous êtes reparlé?

Callie: Non.

Mark: Elle te regarde tout le temps en cours, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien?

Callie: Mark, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ! Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

Mark: Calme-toi, je demandais juste..

Callie: Tu peux me donner le rouge maintenant?

Mark *En lui donnant le crayon de couleur rouge*: Tiens princesse.

Addison: Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi, regarde-là, elle bave à moitié..

Callie *En secouant la tête*: Oui c'est ça..

Dans ses pensées, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de ses amis. Et s'ils disaient vrai? Et si la blonde s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur? Se sentait-elle prête à lui pardonner?

La fin de la séance spéciale vacances pointa le bout de son nez. Chacun remballa ses affaires, prêt à rentrer pour faire ses valises. Callie était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle fut interpellée par sa professeur pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

POV Arizona

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler à l'idée d'adresser la parole à Callie. Cette fois c'était le moment. Je ne pouvais pas attendre la rentrée. J'espérais que la magie de Noel m'aide à reconstruire ce que j'avais perdu avec la latine. Quand la pièce fut enfin vide de tout étudiant à part la brune, je l'interpella.

\- Callie !

Callie: Oui?

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler?

Callie: Bien sûr.

\- Ça fait longtemps. **Lâchais-je timidement**

Callie *D'une manière détachée*: Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier?

\- Oui je.. je voulais profiter des vacances de Noel pour te donner ça. **Dis-je en lui tendant un coffret de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures recouvert de papier cadeau**

Callie *Surprise*: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Ouvre-le.

En déchirant le papier puis en ouvrant la boîte, elle fut surprise de découvrir des gants de moto en cuir noir.

Callie: C'est pour moi?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais plus de moto?

Callie: Si bien sûr, seulement je suis étonnée ! Pourquoi m'avoir acheté un cadeau? Il ne fallait pas..

\- J'ai remarqué que tes gants étaient usés alors j'en ai profité. J'espère qu'ils sont à ta taille.

Callie: Je ne peux pas accepter Arizona, je suis désolé..

\- Pourquoi pas?

Callie: Parce-que.. avec ce qui s'est passé, ça serait déplacé. De plus, je n'ai rien pour vous..

\- Je n'attendais rien de ta part Calliope, juste que tu acceptes ce cadeau.

La brune saisit les gants avant de les glisser dans son sac à dos. Elle me sourit avant de me chuchoter un merci.

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. C'est ma manière à moi de te dire que je suis désolé..

Callie: C'est très gentil, vraiment.

POV Général

La mexicaine tourna les talons avant de se diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre son véhicule à l'extérieur, accompagnée par la blonde.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu as prévue pour les vacances?

Callie: Ma famille du Mexique vient nous rendre visite comme tous les ans. Et vous?

Arizona: Mon frère est reparti en mission alors je suis seule ici. Je pense partir quelques jours chez mes parents pour les fêtes.

Elles arrivèrent sur le parking de l'école.

Callie *En souriant*: D'accord.. alors, euh.. bonnes vacances et joyeux noël Arizona.

Arizona: De rien, joyeux noël à toi aussi Callie.

Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans leur véhicule respectif avant d'y laisser un parking vide pour les deux semaines à venir.

 _Dans la vie, une seule chose est inévitable, à part la mort, et les impôts, même si on fait tous les efforts possibles, même avec les meilleurs intentions du monde, on fait forcément des erreurs. On fait du mal aux autres, les autres nous font du mal. Et si on veut s'en remettre, il n'y a qu'une chose à dire: « Je te pardonne »._


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et vous fera voyager dans l'univers de Noël. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Je tiens également à apporter mon soutien aux familles des victimes des récents événements.. Bonne lecture à tous, bisous !

* * *

Les vacances de fin d'année ont toujours un côté magique. Non pas parce-que c'est les vacances pour l'ensemble des étudiants, ni même parce-que la plupart des rassemblements familiaux se réalisent à cette période de l'année, non. La simple chute de neige sur les trottoirs rend la chose merveilleuse. Le regroupement autour d'un repas, l'échange de cadeaux autour du sapin, l'illumination des rues, des maisons et des magasins.. Personne ne vous dira le contraire, tout le monde y retrouve son âme d'enfant.

Chaque année, la mexicaine était heureuse de se retrouver avec sa mère et sa sœur autour de leur petit sapin artificiel. Elles passaient des heures à décorer la maison, à glisser des guirlandes autour du sapin, à accrocher des boules de Noël sous les portes. La famille Torres adorait cette période, c'était l'occasion pour elles de se rappeler des souvenirs heureux.

La blonde elle, repartait chaque année dans la maison familial pour y passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Arizona avait toujours l'impression de redevenir une petite fille en rentrant chez elle, dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Son frère ne pouvait être présent dû à son métier mais il trouvait toujours un moyen d'appeler sa famille le soir du réveillon.

* * *

Lundi 20 Décembre

C'était enfin le vrai début des vacances, une pause bien méritée pour tous les élèves et professeurs de la ville. La latine ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour qui traversait ses rideaux. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir aucun travail à faire pour les vacances. Les professeurs du lycée avaient été généreux avec eux, ces vacances-là étaient faites pour se reposer et profiter des siens. Elle fut réveillée par le bourdonnement incessant de son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit. Elle saisit le petit appareil et sourit à la vue du correspondant.

Callie *En souriant*: Addison? Je te manque déjà?

Addison *En ricanant*: Oui c'est ça ! Comment ça va?

Callie: Comme il y'a quelques heures, bien et toi?

Addison: Ça va, je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire les magasins avec moi?

Callie: Attend il est quelle heure? **Demanda t-elle en regardant son réveil**

Addison: Hmm.. 10h12.

Callie: Seulement? Je.. je viens de me réveiller.

Addison: Ah tu dormais? Excuse-moi ! Je peux rappeler plus tard si tu veux.

Callie: Non, ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète ! Tu veux que je sois prête pour quelle heure?

Addison: Dans une heure c'est possible?

Callie: Ça devrait le faire, à tout à l'heure !

La brune raccrocha avant de sauter de son lit pour courir dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, enfila un jean et un pull polaire noir, de grosses chaussettes et une paire de bottes assortie à sa tenue. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon décoiffé avant d'enfiler son manteau d'hiver beige. Elle ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner selon les règles de l'art, elle croqua rapidement un morceau de brioche et quitta la maison. Son amie débarqua quelques minutes plus tard et s'en allèrent en route vers le centre commercial pour leurs achats de Noël.  
Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, les températures étaient négatives depuis plusieurs jours. La neige était congelée sur les trottoirs et peinait à fondre grâce au sel de déneigement.  
Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la grosse zone commerciale où plusieurs magasins se jouxtaient les uns les autres.

Addison: Qu'est-ce que tu cherches pour ta maman?

Callie: Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Je comptais lui acheter un bijou, genre un bracelet ou un collier mais c'est trop prévisible.. Et toi?

Addison: Ce n'est pas prévisible si tu fais preuve d'imagination. Prend-lui quelque chose avec ton prénom et celui de ta sœur gravé dessus. La mienne veut un livre de cuisine.

Callie: C'est une bonne idée ! Attend, ta mère veut un livre de cuisine? Elle connait déjà toutes les recettes qui existent !

Addison *En souriant*: Je sais mais elle a vu à la télé un nouveau livre de recettes indiennes ou quelque chose comme ça.

Callie: Cool, elle va pouvoir nous cuisiner un poulet au curry !

Addison: Il faut déjà que je le trouve grosse bouffe !

Callie: En parlant de ça, j'ai la dalle à mort.. Je vais aller m'acheter un pain au chocolat à la boulangerie.

Addison: Attend, avant qu'est-ce que tu comptes acheter à ta sœur?

Callie: Elle veut du maquillage et une nouvelle coque d'iPhone. Mais j'irai après, là j'ai vraiment faim.

Addison: D'accord, j'ai une idée. Tu vas t'acheter ton pain au chocolat et moi le livre pour ma mère. Ensuite on ira ensemble à la bijouterie.

Callie: D'accord, on se retrouve ici dans trente minutes?

Addison: Ça marche, à tout à l'heure !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent en quête d'un livre pour l'une et d'une pâtisserie pour l'autre. Callie marchait vers la grande vitrine où divers desserts lui faisaient de l'œil. L'odeur de pain chaud qui se répandait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit au loin une personne qui la faisait rêver depuis longtemps: Arizona Robbins. La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la blonde était belle. Celle-ci portait un jean slim couleur gris délavé épousant parfaitement ses formes ainsi qu'un manteau kaki recouvert d'une écharpe en laine beige et une paire de bottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux était lâchés, laissant respirer de belles boucles flottant sur ses épaules.  
La mexicaine était pétrifiée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire: aborder sa professeur ou acheter son pain au chocolat et disparaître jusqu'à la reprise des cours? Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, la blonde avait déjà posé ses yeux sur elle, lui adressant un sourire magique. Le sourire d'Arizona était réellement magique. Il était si beau ! Au même titre que ses yeux. La latine sourit alors à son tour avant de se diriger vers elle, toute tremblante.

Arizona: Bonjour Calliope, comment vas-tu?

Callie *Timidement*: Bien merci, et vous?

Arizona: Ça va, je fais quelques achats pour Noël avant de repartir chez mes parents. Comment se passe le début de tes vacances?

Callie *En souriant*: Très bien, je suis allé faire un tour à moto après l'école vendredi soir avec ma nouvelle paire de gants, ils sont top. Merci encore !

Arizona: Contente qu'ils te plaisent ! Tu commences tes achats toi aussi?

Callie: Oui, je suis avec Addison pour acheter un cadeau à ma mère et à ma sœur.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui acheter?

Callie: Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore un peu. Peut-être un bijou..

Arizona: Ça plait toujours les bijoux, c'est une très bonne idée.

Callie *En souriant*: Merci.

Arizona: Tiens d'ailleurs, tant que je te vois, il fallait que je te demande quelque chose.

Callie *Gênée*: Oui?

Arizona: Est-ce que tu aurais une adresse mail? J'aimerais te faire parvenir des exercices d'entraînements que je comptais vous faire à la rentrée. J'aimerais avoir ton avis.

Callie: Bien-sûr. Vous avez un stylo?

Arizona *En fouillant dans son sac*: Je dois avoir ça quelque part.. Tiens !

La brune saisit le stylo de sa professeure.

Callie: Un papier ou quelque chose?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Écris-le sur ma main, je serais sûre de ne pas le perdre au moins !

La latine saisit la main de la femme en face d'elle. Elle tremblait à moitié quand elle écrivait mais tentait de cacher sa gêne.

Arizona *En lisant l'inscription sur sa main*: _fashion-callie_? Original.. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Callie: J'étais jeune quand j'ai crée cette adresse..

Arizona: Je te taquine, ne t'inquiète pas. La mienne c'était _nana-rockstar._ Rassure-toi, je l'ai changé !

Callie *En rigolant*: C'était pire que la mienne !

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Tiens donc? Tu oses critiquer l'adresse mail de ta professeur préférée?

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Préférée? Je ne suis pas sûre.. **Lâcha t-elle en la taquinant**

Arizona *Faussement outrée*: Tu es en train de dire que je me suis faites de fausses idées?

Callie: Peut-être bien..

Arizona *En lui lançant un clin d'œil* Tu devrais aller chercher ton pain au chocolat avant qu'il n'y en ai plus.

Callie: Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, j'attend votre mail ! Au revoir Arizona.

Arizona *En souriant*: Salut Calliope.

La brune se rendit dans la boulangerie, toute excitée par l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec la blonde. Elle flirtait clairement avec elle et elle le sentait. Elle rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait depuis visiblement plusieurs minutes.

Addison: Qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Je t'attend depuis un moment !

Callie *En croquant dans son pain au chocolat*: Tu as trouvé ton livre?

Addison: Oui, et j'ai croisé Arizona ! Elle m'a à peine dit bonjour. **Lâcha t-elle en haussant les sourcils**

Callie: Ah bon? Je l'ai croisé moi aussi. On a discuté un peu.

Addison: Quelle connasse, elle m'ignore complètement depuis qu'elle croit que tu me plais !

Callie: Mais non, n'importe quoi..

Addison: Attend, c'est pour ça que tu étais si longue !

* * *

La mexicaine était allongée dans son lit, surfant sur internet en quête de nouvelles informations sur ses séries préférées quand elle fut interpellée par une nouvelle vibration sur son portable. Elle se précipita sur sa boîte mail quand elle vit une petite bulle rouge s'afficher lui indiquant la réception d'un courriel. Elle sourit à pleine dent quand elle vit le nom d'Arizona Robbins s'afficher.

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins _

_**Objet:** Cours de physique-chimie. _

_Bonsoir Calliope !_

 _Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas oublié de t'envoyer un mail comme prévu. J'ai utilisé mon adresse professionnelle pour éviter toute moquerie venant de toi à mon égard ! Muahaha :)_  
 _Je ne t'envoie pas les exercices maintenant, je préfère te laisser profiter un petit peu de tes vacances quand même._

 _Bonne soirée, Arizona._

 _Envoyé depuis mon iPhone_

* * *

La latine était aux anges ! Elle avait franchie une nouvelle étape avec la blonde. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre maintenant de peur de paraître trop emballée ou attendre le lendemain matin. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle s'empressa de répondre.

La blonde sortait de la douche quand elle vit à son tour s'afficher sur l'écran de son iPhone une petite bulle sur l'application des courriels. Elle sourit, persuadée de l'identité de l'auteur de ce message. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

* * *

 _ **De:** Callie Torres_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie. _

_Bonsoir !_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre message ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas me moquer de votre adresse mais je finirai par trouver autre chose.. lol ;)_  
 _Ps: Je vous ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier des gants de moto, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne soirée à vous !_

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

Arizona sourit et s'empressa de répondre aussitôt.

A suivre..


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux messages ! Désolé du retard, voici un petit chapitre (le prochain sera plus long), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

 _Arizona sourit et s'empressa de répondre aussitôt._

 **De:** Arizona Robbins

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Un cadeau? Vraiment? Je croyais que je n'étais pas ta professeur préférée? ;)  
En tout cas il ne fallait pas, sincèrement. Si je t'ai offert ces gants, ce n'était pas dans l'attente de recevoir quelque chose en retour !

Ps: Ton iPhone est en espagnol?

Envoyé depuis mon iPhone

* * *

 **De:** Callie Torres

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Je connais une expression qui dit _"Tenez-vous en aux actes et non aux paroles"_ ;) En même temps, le choix est vite fait ! Entre Mr Roche et ses t-shirts aux traces de sueur séchées, Mlle Greany qui ne sait toujours pas de servir d'une brosse à dents et j'en passe..  
Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.  
Et oui, mon portable est en espagnol, pourquoi?

Enviado desde mi iPhone

* * *

 **De:** Arizona Robbins

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Donc je suis ta prof préférée par élimination? Bravo ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui corrige tes examens.. Attention ! De plus, je pourrais te sanctionner sévèrement pour ce que tu viens de dire sur mes collègues tu sais? ;)  
Parce-que c'est écrit _"Enviado desde mi iPhone"_. Par curiosité, tu es née aux Etats-Unis ou dans un pays hispanique?

Envoyé depuis mon iPhone

* * *

 **De:** Callie Torres

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Vous ne me sanctionnerez pas. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce-que vous pensez la même chose que moi haha ;)  
Non je suis née à Mazatlán, México. J'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis quand j'avais huit ans, et vous?

Enviado desde mi iPhone

* * *

 **De:** Arizona Robbins

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Je ne répondrais pas.. ;)  
D'accord ! C'est génial, tu dois avoir un tas de choses à raconter à tes amis ! Je suis née dans le Connecticut.  
Il se fait tard, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, à bientôt Calliope.

Envoyé depuis mon iPhone

* * *

 **De:** Callie Torres

 **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie.

Oui, beaucoup de choses !  
D'accord, bonne soirée à vous et à bientôt !

Enviado desde mi iPhone

* * *

La jeune adolescente était heureuse. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Durant leur conversation, son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine, impatiente de recevoir une réponse de la blonde. Comment, malgré leur début compliqué, sa professeur pouvait-elle avoir un si grand impact sur elle?  
Ce soir là, la mexicaine s'endormit comme un bébé sur un nuage.. Elle aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions sur la dangerosité de ce rapprochement demain.

* * *

Vendredi 24 Décembre

La latine se réveilla difficilement. Elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient ses rideaux et par la chanson que sa petite sœur s'était amusée à hurler d'un si bon matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant aussitôt des événements du lundi soir avant de sourire de bon cœur. Malgré sa voix désagréable, elle était impatiente d'offrir un cadeau de Noël à sa sœur. Elle glissa de son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, alluma le jet d'eau, patienta quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la douche pour laisser l'eau couler contre sa peau. Son esprit divagua aussitôt vers Arizona. Que faisait-elle? Qu'avait-elle pensé de sa manière d'écrire? Avait-elle quitté la ville pour rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes? Avait-elle finalement des sentiments? Elle n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part depuis leur échange il y a quatre jours. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des nouvelles, elle espérait tout de même un _"Joyeuses fêtes"_. Elle sortit de la douche une demie heure plus tard, s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean, un pull bien chaud et des grosses chaussettes d'hiver. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler que sa sœur ouvrit violemment sa porte.

Aria: Callie !

Callie *En sursautant*: Aria, tu m'as fais peur ! **Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine** T'es malade de rentrer comme ça !

Aria: Relax Max ! Ça ne pouvait être que moi.

Callie: Je te rappelle que j'ai regardé un film d'horreur hier soir.. Je risque d'être parano les prochains jours à venir..

Aria: Tu en as regardé ce matin aussi non?

Callie: Non pourquoi?

Aria: Si, quand tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ! **Lâcha t-elle en s'esclaffant**

Callie: Quelle maturité, je te félicite. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va plutôt me faire couler un cappuccino.

Aria: Maman a déjà fait le petit-déjeuner.

Callie: Génial, elle au moins elle est gentille. **Dit-elle en passant à côté d'elle d'un air hautain**

Aria: Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu ouvriras le cadeau que je t'ai acheté.

Callie: J'espère bien !

Les deux jeunes mexicaines descendirent dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner devant la télévision. Leur mère leur avait préparé du pain grillé avec de la confiture accompagné d'un chocolat chaud surplombé de crème chantilly.

Callie *En l'embrassant sur la joue*: Merci mama. Cómo estás?

Mère: Bien y tú mi hija?

Aria: Merci mamamía.

Callie: Ça va. Tu as fais tout ça ce matin? **Demanda t-elle en observant plusieurs plats sur la table**

Mère: Oui Miguel, Fabiola et les petits arrivent pour 18 h. Ensuite je dois aller chercher abuelita (grand-mère) à l'aéroport à 19h, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout préparer si je ne commence pas maintenant.

Callie: Tu as besoin d'aide?

Mère: Non, ne t'inquiète pas, déjeune tranquillement. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine**

Aria *En s'adressant à sa sœur*: Tu t'es couché tard hier soir?

Callie *Surprise*: Pourquoi?

Aria: J'ai vu de la lumière sous ta porte vers deux heures du matin..

Callie: Et toi, tu ne dormais pas?

Aria: Ne change pas de sujet.

Callie *En souriant*: Je discutais.

Aria: Avec qui?

Callie: Ça ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que moi je te demande avec qui tu discutes?

Aria: C'est quelqu'un de spécial?

Callie: Aria..

Aria: Quoi? Je m'informe !

Callie: Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Aria: Allez, dis-moi. J'ai quinze ans, je suis tout à fait apte à entendre tout et n'importe quoi.

Callie: Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que notre relation évoluera plus que ça.

Aria: Pourquoi? Elle aime les garçons?

Callie: C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Aria: C'est-à-dire?

Callie: Si je t'en parle, je compte vraiment sur ta plus grande discrétion.

Aria: Evidemment ! Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de choses que l'on s'est confié?

Callie *Hésitante*: C'est.. ma prof de physique-chimie.

Aria: Quoi?! Robbins?

Callie: Je m'attendais à cette réaction..

Aria *En rigolant*: Je ne m'en reviens pas ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était lesbienne.

Callie: Ce n'est pas écrit sur son front.. Ni sur le mien d'ailleurs.

Aria: Alors tu sors avec Arizona Robbins..

Callie: Je ne sors pas avec elle.. Mais elle me plait beaucoup.

Aria: Elle t'a dit que tu lui plaisais?

Callie: Non, enfin c'est compliqué.. Je l'ai embrassé et..

Aria: Tu l'as embrassé?! On se croirait dans un film ! Raconte-moi tout !

Callie s'empressa de tout raconter à sa sœur en évitant bien sûr quelques détails intimes.

Aria: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire si elle embrasse bien?

Callie: Je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! De plus, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire, elle ne prendra jamais le risque d'entamer une relation intime avec une de ses élèves.

Aria: Elle perd quelque chose.. tu es quelqu'un de génial.

Callie: Je sais, j'espère seulement qu'elle s'en rendra compte. Il n'y a pas que la relation prof-élève qui est en jeu, il y a aussi notre différence d'âge. Elle doit sûrement me prendre pour une gamine.

Aria: Si elle te voyait ainsi, elle ne prendrait pas le temps de parler avec toi par message jusque tard dans la nuit. Tiens-toi en aux actes !

Callie: C'est ma phrase ça !

 _L'amour est comme une flèche lancée par un chasseur. Le cerf qui la reçoit continue à courir et l'on ne sait pas tout de suite que la blessure.. est mortelle._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à **MissHarpie** , **LauraHV** et tous les autres Guests pour vos commentaires ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Bisous !  
PS: Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur relation va bientôt évoluer !

* * *

La jeune professeur débarqua à l'aéroport du Massachusetts à 16 h. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant quatre mois. Bien sûr, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour les appeler au moins une fois par semaine. Elle adorait leur raconter sa nouvelle vie d'enseignante. Personne en vue, elle s'assit sagement sur l'une des chaises en métal devant la boutique de souvenirs. Elle saisit son téléphone et navigua sur la faible connexion internet que l'aéroport lui offrait. Soudain, elle fut surprise par un cri au loin. Cette voix, elle la reconnue aussitôt: sa maman.

Mère: Arizona !

Arizona *En se levant de son siège*: Papa, maman !

Père: Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ma fille. Tu n'as pas changé !

Arizona *En ricanant*: Ça ne fait que quatre mois papa..

Mère: Quatre mois c'est énorme pour nous.. Tu nous as tellement manqué..

Arizona *En les prenant dans ses bras*: Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long?

Père *En désignant sa femme de la tête*: Pour une personne oui, elle s'est endormie sur le trajet.

Mère *En lui tapant l'épaule*: Ce n'est pas vrai !

Arizona s'amusa du comportement de ses parents. Elle admirait leur complicité après tant d'années de vie commune et espérait vraiment partager un amour aussi sincère que ceux de ses parents avec une femme. Après des retrouvailles agitées, ils se dirigèrent dans la voiture familiale pour se rendre dans leur quartier, celui qu'Arizona avait toujours connu.  
En arrivant devant son ancienne maison, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant la balançoire que son père avait construite pour elle. Elle se mit à rire en voyant le trou qu'elle avait creusé devant chez elle avec son frère. Ils appelaient ça "leur cachette secrète en cas d'attaque nucléaire". Son frère était l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle monta dans son ancienne chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. En ouvrant la porte, elle respira l'air chaud. Sa chambre avait la particularité d'être très fraîche en été et très chaude en hiver contrairement à celle de son frère où l'isolation laissait à désirer. Elle observa les lieux et vit que rien avait changé. Ses posters de Cindy Crawford étaient toujours affichés au dessus de son lit, ses peluches reposaient sur sa couverture. Arizona s'assit sur son lit avant de se pencher pour saisir une boîte sous son matelas. Elle dépoussiéra rapidement le couvercle et l'ouvrit. L'objet comportait un ensemble de photos et de lettres qu'elle avait accumulée durant son adolescence. Il y'avait des photos avec ses amis, sa famille et surtout son ex petite-amie..  
Elle les avaient gardé pour une unique raison: voir le chemin qu'elle avait accomplie jusqu'ici. Revoir ses anciens souvenirs ne lui brisaient plus autant le cœur qu'avant. Sa rupture avec son ex petite-amie avait été douloureuse. Joanne l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain pour un joueur de foot de l'université après trois ans et demi de relation.  
Tourner la page fut très difficile pour elle. Non pas parce-qu'elle refusait d'accepter la réalité mais plutôt parce-que Joanne était dans sa promotion. Elle la voyait tous les jours avec ce type, heureuse, tandis qu'elle souffrait énormément. Elle en était arrivée au point où "mettre un pied devant l'autre" était son unique moteur. Une photo capta plus particulièrement son attention. C'était un cliché où Joanne dormait dans ses bras. Elle ressentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. _"Comment les choses ont-elles pu changer à ce point du jour au lendemain? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir?"_ pensa t-elle. Elle fouilla un peu plus dans cette boîte qui comportait un tas de souvenirs avant de tomber sur une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. En voyant la date, elle se souvint aussitôt de son contenu.

 _"Date: 8 Novembre 1997._

 _J'écris ces quelques lignes pour vous faire part de mon immense tristesse. Si quelqu'un tombe sur ce papier un jour, que ça soit ma famille ou un homme du futur, qu'il sache que ce fut la période la plus difficile de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela fait maintenant deux mois et sept jours que Joanne m'a quitté. On pourrait croire que deux mois suffisent pour tourner la page puisqu'elle est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre (pour être honnête elle l'était déjà le lendemain de notre rupture!) mais moi j'ai besoin de plus de temps. J'essaye de mettre mes sentiments de côté et continuer à la côtoyer comme une amie, en répondant présente pour elle comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais comment être amie avec une personne qui a prit votre cœur pour le découper en petits morceaux? Je suis vraiment en colère contre moi même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ai-je besoin d'autant de temps pour oublier une personne qui m'a fait tant de mal? Je lui souhaite évidemment d'être heureuse. Mais dans un petit coin de ma tête, j'ai toujours gardé espoir qu'elle revienne à moi, qu'on se marie et qu'on fasse tous les projets qu'on avait rêvé de faire ensemble. Je lui aurais tout donné.. Je l'aime tellement, j'ai pourtant essayé d'effacer.. d'écraser ce sentiment, de le faire disparaître mais rien y fait. Je rencontre des filles superbes, de belles personnes qui me montrent à quel point elles tiennent à moi, à quel point l'amour pourrait être beau à nouveau mais ça ne marche pas. Parce-que je l'aime. Et peu importe ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, tous les mensonges et techniques de manipulation pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de moi, je continue à l'aimer. Elle est en moi, comme une bactérie, je suis complètement infectée. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre.. Vais-je m'en sortir un jour?"._

A la fin de ce récit, Arizona ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en relisant toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie. La vie était si injuste parfois.. C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-elle été attirée par une personne aussi mauvaise que son ex petite-amie? Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert son cœur à une personne qui, du jour au lendemain, l'avait lâchement abandonnée? Elle était si soulagée d'avoir pris un autre chemin, loin de cette femme. Malgré tout, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité, ce sentiment bouleversant qui l'empêchait de faire ce pas en avant.  
Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Callie, son élève. Elle était persuadée que la mexicaine tombait pour elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image. Mais la peur et ses insécurités prirent aussitôt le dessus. Elle était trop fragile pour aimer à nouveau.. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

Toute la famille de la brune était réunie en cette soirée du réveillon. Malgré sa grande complicité avec ses cousins et sa sœur, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la blonde. La moindre chose lui faisait penser à elle. C'était trop tard, elle était amoureuse. Depuis leur premier baiser dans la classe où elle avait ressentie une armée de papillons s'envoler en dehors de son estomac. Elle avait pourtant essayé de l'oublier mais sans succès. Soudain, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées.

Aria *En s'asseyant à ses côtés*: Tu parles avec Arizona je parie?

Callie: Non pourquoi?

Aria: Parce-que tu ne cesses de regarder ton portable en souriant.

Callie: Je relisais notre conversation.

Aria: Et alors?

Callie: Je ne sais pas je.. je me demandais si je devais lui envoyer un message pour lui souhaiter un joyeux réveillon.

Aria *En soupirant*: Si tu l'harcèles, elle va fuir..

Callie: Je ne la harcèle pas Aria, je voulais juste être gentille.

Aria: Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te rappelle que c'est ta professeur alors sois prudente. Ne tombe pas trop amoureuse.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "ne tombe pas trop amoureuse"? Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux contrôler tes sentiments pour quelqu'un?

Aria: Je te dis juste de faire attention, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec quelqu'un. En tant que petite sœur géniale, j'essaye de te protéger.

Callie: En même temps, je ne suis jamais tombé réellement amoureuse de quelqu'un avant elle. Sauf de Scarlett Johansson dans Match Point.

Aria: C'est ton truc les blondes..

Callie: Pas les blondes, juste Arizona..

Aria *En chantant*: Elle est amoureuse !

Callie *En souriant*: Tais-toi..

Soudain, son téléphone vibra. Elle n'y prêta attention que lorsque sa soeur quitta sa chambre.

 **De:** Arizona Robbins

 **Objet:** Re Cours de physique-chimie.

Son cœur rata un battement, elle n'y croyait pas.

 _À ce moment précis, il y a des milliards de personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur, certains rentrent chez eux, certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir, d'autres font simplement face à la vérité. Six milliards de personnes, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois, il ne vous en faut qu'une seule..._


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos beaux commentaires qui me motivent toujours pour écrire (plus rapidement!) ! Ce soir, je publierai deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture à vous, bisous !

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _Bonsoir Calliope ! J'espère que tu passes d'excellentes vacances. Je ne vais pas tarder à t'envoyer les cours comme promis. Je te souhaite un joyeux réveillon de Noel avec ta famille :)_

 _Envoyé depuis mon iPhone_

* * *

Callie était stupéfaite, aux anges. Elle, qui espérait depuis le début de la semaine recevoir un message de sa professeur, elle était maintenant servie. Elle poussa un cri de joie avant de répondre à Arizona.

 _ **De:** Callie Torres_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _Bonsoir Arizona :)_  
 _Mes vacances se passent très bien. Je profite un maximum avant notre grand retour ! J'attends les cours, mais je ne dirai pas avec impatience parce-que ça serait mentir haha ;)_  
 _Joyeux réveillon de Noel à vous aussi, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous._

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _Tu as raison de profiter, les vacances de Noel sont les plus importantes ! C'est le moment de se ressourcer auprès des siens :)_  
 _Même si tu es mon élève la plus douée, je me doutais bien que des exercices maisons ne te rendraient pas folle de joie.. Disons que c'est un cadeau de Noel empoisonné ;)_  
 _Je profite oui, mes parents me chouchoutent beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir ton âge à nouveau._

 _Envoyé depuis mon iPhone_

* * *

 _ **De:** Callie Torres_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _C'est sûr, surtout pour vous, j'imagine que vous ne les voyez pas souvent.._  
 _Merci pour ce cadeau empoisonné, mais j'accepte tout venant de vous ;)_  
 _C'est mignon ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de revoir votre ancienne maison?_

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _Énormément_ _de bien ! Ma maison me manquait beaucoup, j'y ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie.._  
 _Je vais devoir te laisser, mes parents commencent à s'impatienter. Ça m'a fait plaisir, à très bientôt Calliope :)_

 _Envoyé depuis mon iPhone_

* * *

 _ **De:** Callie Torres_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie._

 _A bientôt Arizona, merci pour votre mail !_

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

La brune déposa son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit avant de rejoindre sa famille au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa une très bonne soirée aux côtés des siens et ne put s'empêcher de penser que les fêtes seraient encore plus belles avec une blonde à ses côtés.

* * *

Vendredi 31 Décembre

Les vacances avaient déjà bien avancé. Pour ce second réveillon de l'année, Mark, Addison et Callie décidèrent de se rendre ensemble dans un bar éloigné de la ville, le seul qui vendait de l'alcool à des mineurs. Ils étaient tous les trois impatients de s'éclater pour accueillir la nouvelle année à bras ouverts.

La latine s'était habillée d'un pantalon en jean noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste tailleur noire. Elle avait opté pour des talons ouverts en accord avec sa veste.  
Ses deux amis débarquèrent chez elle à 23 h pour se rendre immédiatement au bar. C'était le grand brun qui s'était chargé de prendre le volant.

Bien arrivés, Callie s'installa sur une table au fond de la pièce accompagnée par Addison. Mark lui, commanda les boissons. C'était toujours lui qui était chargé de passer la commande, il semblait plus vieux. Ils discutèrent tous les trois une bonne demie-heure de leur vie d'adolescent quand soudain, la rousse s'étouffa à moitié avec sa bière.

Addison: Callie, regarde derrière toi !

Callie *En se retournant*: Arizona.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

La blonde fit son entrée aux côtés d'une blonde, un peu plus grande qu'elle mais tout aussi séduisante.

Addison: Dis-lui de s'installer avec nous ! **Dit-elle alcoolisée**

Callie: Tu es folle ou quoi? C'est notre prof, pas notre pote !

Mark *En se levant de son siège*: Madame Robbins !

Arizona, d'abord surprise d'être appelée par son nom de famille, se retourna et reconnue aussitôt son élève. Elle lui fit un signe rapide de la main avant de lui tourner le dos pour commander des boissons.

Mark: Attend, elle ne vient même pas nous dire bonjour?

Callie se retourna à nouveau vers la cible de ses rêves et observa la scène: Arizona, en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme, riant aux éclats. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Callie *En se chuchotant à elle-même*: Putain, c'est une blague..

Mark: Quoi? Tu es jalouse de sa nana?

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: C'est une vraie question ou tu essaies juste de m'énerver Mark?

Addison *Ivre*: Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie, c'est *hoquet* Callie sa petite-amie !

Callie: Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi.. La probabilité pour que je tombe sur elle sachant qu'elle était censé être dans le Massachusetts était de zéro, ZÉRO ! **Dit-elle un peu trop fort**

La blonde se retourna à ce moment, alertée par le haussement de ton de la mexicaine. Elle croisa son regard et lui murmura un bref salut avant de se retourner vers son amie.

Arizona: Je reviens Lisa, c'est mes élèves.

Elle se leva, verre en main en direction de leur table.

Arizona: Salut les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Callie *Froidement*: On pourrait vous demander la même chose.

Arizona: Je suis avec une amie, Lisa. On passe le réveillon ensemble. Et vous?

Callie: C'est le seul bar qui vend de l'alcool à des mineurs donc..

Arizona: Ah bon? C'est responsable ça..

Mark: Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous?

Arizona *En se retournant vers son amie*: Bien sûr, je vais dire à Lisa de venir. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Elle appela Lisa pour lui demander de les rejoindre, laissant les trois adolescents seuls quelques minutes.

Addison: Callie, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire avancer votre relation ! Fais-lui des avances ou embrasse là !

Callie: Tu es complètement malade ! On est amies, je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus comme ça.

Mark: Tu l'aimes non? Alors tente ta chance, vous vous plaisez mutuellement et ça se voit.

Arizona les coupa dans leur discussion pour leur présenter son amie.

Arizona: Voici Lisa, une amie que j'ai rencontré dans ce même bar il y'a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Lisa, voici Calliope, Mark et Addison, des élèves du lycée où je travaille.

Lisa: Enchantée Calliope, Mar..

Callie: C'est Callie.

Mark *En souriant*: Enchanté également.

Addison *En souriant*: Pareil.

La blonde s'installa sur la banquette à côté de la mexicaine qui se décala pour lui offrir une place. Lisa elle, s'installa à côté de Mark qui était fou de joie. Addison était en bout de table. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble sauf Callie, qui était plus ou moins en retrait, ce qui ennuya la blonde.

Arizona *En chuchotant à la brune*: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Callie: Si, tout va très bien. **Dit-elle en avalant une autre gorgée de son cocktail**

Arizona: Tu comptes en boire combien?

Callie: Autant que je pourrais m'en payer, pourquoi?

Arizona: Je ne tiens pas à passer ma soirée aux urgences parce-que les pompiers seront venus te chercher pour coma éthylique.

Callie: Je tiens bien l'alcool Arizona, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Voyant que l'ambiance commençait à s'effriter, le jeune adolescent proposa un jeu.

Mark: Ça vous dit de jouer à _"Je n'ai jamais"_?

Arizona: C'est quoi?

Callie: Mark..

Addison: C'est un jeu d'alcool.

Arizona *En levant son verre*: Ça tombe bien.

Lisa: Pourquoi pas. C'est quoi les règles?

Mark: Le principe du jeu c'est de terminer la phrase _"Je n'ai jamais"._ Par exemple, "Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant un film". Si tu l'as déjà fais, tu dois boire un coup. Si tu ne l'as pas fais, tu ne bois pas. Compris?

Arizona: Allons-y, qui commence?

Addison: Moi ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi.

La brune fit les gros yeux à son amie. Ce jeu était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Arizona but une gorgée, accompagnée de Mark et Lisa.

Mark: C'était en seconde, j'ai embrassé une troisième dans les toilettes.

Lisa: Moi c'était mon ex, il avait deux ans de moins que moi.

Arizona: Mon ex également. **Dit-elle en fixant son verre** A qui le tour?

Addison: Je n'ai jamais dormi nue.

Callie *En rougissant*: Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en compagnie de notre professeur?

Arizona but une gorgée, ce qui surprit aussitôt la latine.

Callie *Gênée*: Vous..

Arizona: J'ai lu une étude qui dit que l'on dort beaucoup mieux nu. Tu devrais essayer. **Dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil**

Après une heure de jeu, le groupe décida d'y mettre fin. Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les cinq lorsque la mexicaine demanda à la blonde de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse se lever.

Arizona: Où est-ce que tu vas?

Callie: Je vais aux toilettes, vous m'accompagnez?

Arizona: Pourquoi pas.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la pièce qui était vide de monde. Callie s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'une des cabines quand la blonde lui retint le bras.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Callie: Rien, pourquoi?

Arizona: Tu es bizarre depuis le début de la soirée, je pensais que nous étions en bons termes.. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Callie: Non, je suis juste fatiguée.

Arizona: Callie..

Callie: Très bien, c'est qui Lisa?

Arizona: Je vous l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est une amie que j'ai..

Callie*En la coupant*: C'est vraiment une amie où..?

Arizona: Tu es jalouse?

Callie: Non.

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Oui, c'est juste une amie et rien de plus.

Callie: Peu importe. **Dit-elle en entrant dans la cabine avant de refermer derrière elle**

Arizona *En soupirant*: Tu te compliques la vie pour rien, je n'ai aucune attirance pour elle.

La brune ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit et se lava les mains dans l'un des lavabos.

Callie *En appuyant sur le savon*: Il n'y en a même plus.

Arizona: Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne t'es pas pissé sur les mains à ce que je sache?

Callie *En rigolant*: Non..

Arizona: Ce sourire, il m'avait manqué..

Arizona marqua une pause avant d'ajouter:

\- Tu comptes vraiment pour moi..

La brune releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'approcha lentement de son enseignante qui elle, ne bougea pas. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de saisir ses hanches pour la serrer contre elle. L'alcool fragilisant ses barrières, Arizona poussa la brune contre le lavabo et glissa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure pour entrer en contact avec la sienne. Lorsque Callie glissa ses mains sous son chemisier, Arizona vu rapidement ramenée à la réalité. Elle se recula, haletante. Elles entendirent des cris de joie et un tas de "bonne année".

Arizona: On.. On devrait rejoindre les autres.

Callie *En souriant*: Bonne année Arizona.

Arizona *En souriant à son tour*: Bonne année Calliope.

Elles sortirent des toilettes pour rejoindre le groupe. En arrivant à la table, elle vit Addison à moitié endormie sur la table et Mark, un verre à la main. Lisa elle, discutait avec une femme au bar.

Arizona: Mark, tu n'étais pas censé prendre le volant pour repartir?

Mark: Si, si. Je gère.

Arizona: Tu ne gères rien du tout, tu es ivre. Et Addison, n'en parlons pas. Je vais vous ramener chez vous, c'est plus prudent.

La blonde se dirigea vers son amie.

Arizona: Lisa, je vais devoir les ramener. Mark a trop bu pour conduire, Addison ne sait plus compter et pour être honnête, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

Lisa: Aucun soucis, merci pour cette soirée ma belle. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

La brune baissa la tête à la vue de cette image. Elle était vraiment jalouse.

Mark: Arizona, comment est-ce que je fais pour ma voiture?

Arizona: Personne ne peut t'emmener la récupérer demain?

Callie: Si, je l'emmènerai.

Mark: Génial, merci Callie.

La blonde démarra sa voiture et prit la route pour les ramener à la maison. Mark et Addison étaient à l'arrière tandis que la brune était assise devant, juste à ses côtés. Elle ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, observant son teint hâlé.

Mark et Addison rentrés chez eux, elle débarqua devant chez la mexicaine.

Arizona *En souriant*: Belle maison.

Callie: Vous voulez venir?

Arizona: Non, je ne devrais pas. En plus, il est tard.

Callie: Il n'y a personne chez moi. Aria fait une soirée chez sa meilleure amie et ma mère est chez ma tante.

Arizona: Très bien mais pas longtemps, j'ai encore de la route.

Elles descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent chez elle. Callie alluma aussitôt les lumières pour leur permettre de se diriger facilement. Elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures, suivie par la blonde. La latine lui proposa à boire avant de monter dans sa chambre..

 _Le courage, c'est de comprendre sa propre vie. Le courage, c'est d'aimer la vie et regarder la mort d'un regard tranquille. Le courage, c'est d'aller à l'idéal et de comprendre le réel._


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le second chapitre comme promis ! En espérant que le précédent vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Callie: Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, désolé.

Arizona: C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Callie: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est moi l'invité, c'est à toi de me dire.

Callie: Et si on s'installait dans mon lit.. pour discuter?

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Merci de préciser ! Bonne idée.

Elles s'installèrent allongées dans le lit deux places de la brune, regardant le plafond.

Callie: J'ai oublié de vous dire, vous étiez belle ce soir..

Arizona *En tournant la tête vers l'adolescente*: Je ne le suis plus?

Callie: Votre mascara a coulé mais vous êtes quand même mignonne.

Arizona *En souriant*: Toi aussi tu étais belle, à qui est-ce que tu voulais plaire?

Callie *En rigolant*: A personne. Enfin si, à une seule personne.

La latine tourna la tête vers la blonde. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue avant de la caresser avec son pouce.

Arizona: A qui?

Callie ne répondit pas et se pencha vers Arizona avant d'y coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que les mains de la brune se déplacèrent lentement sur sa chemise, caressant ses hanches. Leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Callie glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de la blonde, la faisant basculer sur le dos.

POV Callie

Est-ce que je m'apprête réellement à faire ce que je suis en train de faire? Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de désir pour quiconque avant, et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'elle avant ce soir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool, ou tout simplement à cause du fait qu'elle était si belle ce soir. Arizona portait une robe de soirée noire qui accentuait ses formes déjà si attirantes.  
Je suis au dessus d'elle, sa cuisse entre les miennes. Je commence à me frotter contre elle tout en l'embrassant. J'aime tellement cette sensation.. Sa robe remonte au niveau de ses hanches, je peux apercevoir ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Sexy. Elle pose sa main contre mon cou et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je peux à peine respirer, la sensation est trop agréable. Je ferme les yeux et gémis légèrement. Arizona se décale pour m'embrasser dans le cou, suçotant ma peau pour y laisser une morsure d'amour. Comment vais-je expliquer ça à ma mère, je ne sais pas encore.  
Elle prend à nouveau mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse sauvagement. Elle mord et suce ma langue avec envie. Je suis tellement excitée. Je veux faire l'amour avec Arizona ce soir.

POV Arizona

Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, Callie était si belle ce soir. J'en ai envie. Vraiment envie. Je plie légèrement ma jambe pour que ma cuisse entre en contact avec son entre-jambe. Je l'entends respirer de plus en plus rapidement. Est-elle déjà en train de..? Soudain, elle se détache de mon corps et me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant. Nous sommes toutes les deux à moitié essoufflées par notre séance de préliminaires. Callie se penche à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser lorsque mes responsabilités reprennent le dessus.

\- Attend..

Callie: Oui?

\- Nous devrions arrêter.

Callie: Pourquoi? **Me dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou**

\- Parce-que.. Je..

Callie *En glissant dangereusement ses mains le long de mes cuisses*: Dites-moi Arizona.

Putain, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour me faire perdre la tête.

Callie: Alors? **Demanda t-elle en retirant son t-shirt blanc**

Son soutien-gorge est magnifique. Sa poitrine l'est encore plus. Je craque, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose.. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser ma main sur le tissu en dentelle rouge. La brune sourit et s'allonge à nouveau contre mon corps pour m'embrasser. Je dois lui dire d'arrêter, je ne peux pas..

\- Callie.. **Dis-je en repoussant légèrement ses épaules**

Callie: Quoi?

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fais avant..?

Callie: Non, vous êtes ma première.

\- Je ne peux pas..

Callie: Vous ne pouvez pas quoi?

\- Avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi.

Callie: Parce-que je suis vierge? **Demanda t-elle irritée**

\- Parce-que j'ai trop de responsabilités qui entrent en jeu.. Tu es mon élève, tu es jeune, tu as bu, tu es.. vierge et je ne veux pas te prendre quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

Callie: Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que..

\- Ecoute moi, je ne sais pas où est-ce que j'en suis dans ma vie. Je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à entamer une relation avec toi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de.. tu sais.. d'être ta première fois pour que ça ne débouche sur rien du tout.. **Dis-je en lui caressant le visage**

Callie: Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop pour moi.. J'en ai vraiment envie, peu importe ce que vous décidez par la suite, je suis prête.. **Dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau**

POV Général

Même si l'ambiance s'était légèrement refroidie après leur conversation, leurs corps redevinrent aussitôt brûlants de désirs. En l'embrassant, la latine ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et saisit la main de la blonde pour la guider près de son intimité. C'est qu'au moment où sa main entra en contact avec sa culotte que la blonde se rendit compte des intentions de l'adolescente.

Arizona *En grognant légèrement*: Calliope..

Callie: J'en ai envie, je suis prête pour vous.

Arizona: Callie, tu as bu, tu es à moitié ivre. Tu risques de le regretter demain.

Callie: Non je n'ai pas..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Tu ne te souviens même plus que tu as bu? Tu es complètement bourrée en fait !

Callie *En souriant*: Non, je veux dire oui j'ai bu mais je ne suis pas bourrée. Je sais ce que je veux, et là j'ai envie de vous..

Arizona: Parce-que tu as bu.

Callie: Putain Arizona, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui parle? **Dit-elle en se détachant du corps de la blonde**

Arizona: Il ne s'agit pas que de toi Callie, j'ai des craintes. Imagine que tu te réveilles demain matin en regrettant? La première fois est très importante et j'estime qu'on a tous le droit d'avoir la chance de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, et qui nous aime aussi.

Callie: Je suis amoureuse de vous. Depuis l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous à la rentrée. Depuis cet instant je ne cesse de penser à vous..

Arizona: Callie.. Je suis très attachée à toi également mais..

Callie: Mais?

Arizona: J'ai vécu des choses dans mon passé qui font qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai des difficultés à me lancer dans une relation.

Callie: Et quel est le rapport avec ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire?

Arizona: Je trouve que c'est plutôt clair non?

Callie: Vous avez peur de tomber amoureuse en ayant des rapports sexuels avec moi?

Arizona *Gênée*: En partie, oui.

Callie *En souriant*: Et quel est le problème?

Arizona: Je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement à souffrir à nouveau..

Callie: Arizona.. Je ne compte pas vous faire souffrir..

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est là où je vois ton manque d'expérience. Mais ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là. Seulement, deux personnes qui s'aiment finissent toujours un jour ou l'autre par se faire du mal, volontairement ou non. Et ce n'est pas grave, parce-que l'amour est plus fort que ça.

La brune se pencha vers la blonde pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Callie: Dites-moi ce qui vous inquiète..

Arizona: Tu es mon élève, c'est-à-dire qu'à ce moment même, je risque la prison.

Callie: Vous me croyez assez stupide pour en parler aux gens autour de moi?

Arizona: Ce n'est pas forcément toi mais les gens autour de toi qui peuvent le voir. Ta manière de me regarder par exemple, tu ne regardes plus une personne de la même manière lorsque tu l'as vu nue.

Callie: J'arrêterai de vous regarder.

Arizona *En ricanant*: Ne dis pas des choses impossibles.

Callie: Quel est le second soucis?

Arizona: Tu vas partir à l'université.

Callie: Et alors?

Arizona: On ne se verra plus. Je serais ici, et toi ailleurs dans une grande université.

Callie: Il y'a toujours des solutions quand l'amour est sincère.

Arizona: Certes, mais c'est plus difficile. Et je pense qu'on mérite toutes les deux de vivre une histoire un peu plus simple..

Callie: Les histoires ne sont jamais simples.. Quand entre en jeu l'amour, tout devient compliqué. Vous savez pourquoi?

Arizona: Dis-moi?

Callie: Parce-que ce n'est plus la raison qui domine, mais le cœur.

Arizona *Pensive*: Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore..

Callie *En l'embrassant à nouveau*: Croyez-moi Arizona, ce n'est pas l'alcool qui parlait. Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous, et j'espère que vous changerez d'avis, parce-que je veux partager ma première fois avec vous..

Arizona *En souriant*: Je devrais y aller.. Merci de m'avoir invité.

Callie: Vous pouvez rester dormir ici, ma famille ne rentrera que dans l'après-midi.

Arizona: Tu es sûre? Je ne tiens pas à ce que ta sœur me trouve dans ton lit.

Callie: Oui, faîtes-moi confiance.

Arizona: Très bien. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour que je puisse me changer?

Callie *En fouillant dans sa commode*: J'ai des t-shirts larges si vous voulez.

Arizona: Oui, merci. **Dit-elle en saisissant le vêtement** Les Schtroumpfs? Vraiment?

Callie: J'étais fan à l'époque?

Arizona: A l'époque? *en regardant l'étiquette* C'est du 16 ans. **Dit-elle ne la taquinant**

Callie: Dormez toute nue si ça ne vous convient pas.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à la remarque de la brune. Elle se changèrent rapidement chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain avant de se coucher dans le grand lit de la latine. Callie se blottit dans les bras de la blonde avant de s'endormir paisiblement, apaisée par le rythme cardiaque contre son oreille.

 _Quand la personne que tu aimes vaut le coup, laisse ton cœur avoir le dernier mot._


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite, j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire que j'en ai perdu le fil. Mais c'est terminé, je suis bien décidé à me remettre à l'écriture et vous donnez la suite que vous méritez ! Merci d'être toujours là à me lire et à me laisser des commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir ! La suite de mes autres fictions arrivent bientôt également, c'est promis ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

Les premiers rayons de lumière blanche traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre de la mexicaine à 8h du matin. Callie était toujours dans la même position, la tête contre la poitrine de sa professeure, son rythme cardiaque la berçant chaque seconde. Elle était si bien contre elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait des sentiments pour une autre personne.  
Arizona était réveillée depuis maintenant quelques minutes, les yeux encore fermés, réfléchissant au déroulé de leur soirée qui s'était produite la veille. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Tout d'abord, une année complète s'était terminée laissant 2006 faire son entrée. En second, sa relation avec la brune avait grandement avancée, la laissant complètement déstabilisée par les événements. Qu'allait-elle faire? Quelle décision allait-elle prendre concernant sa relation avec la jeune fille dans ses bras? Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Callie était différente des autres personnes qu'elle avait connue. Elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier qui la mettait en confiance. Mais son affection pour elle valait-elle le risque de perdre son travail et d'avoir de gros ennuis?  
Toutes ces questions se multiplièrent dans sa tête, se bousculant contre son crâne lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par les mouvements de la brune qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle l'entendit gémir avant de s'étirer contre le matelas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Callie: Salut..

Arizona *En replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille*: Salut toi. Bien dormi?

Callie: Très bien contre vous.

Arizona *En souriant*: Après nos multiples rapprochements, je pense que tu peux commencer à me tutoyer. A part au lycée évidemment.

Callie: Je suis d'accord. Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose? J'ai du chocolat en poudre, des biscottes..

Arizona: Plutôt du café si tu en as.

Callie: Ah oui, c'est vrai que les profs ne boivent que ça.. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona: Il nous en faut bien, vous nous épuisez assez ! **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Callie *Pleine de sous-entendus*: Certains élèves plus que d'autres..

Arizona: Pour le moment, je ne peux pas te l'affirmer.

Callie: Tu le sauras bientôt.

Arizona se contenta de sourire, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se leva du lit, avec l'aide de la brune qui lui tendit la main. Elles descendirent toutes les deux au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Callie se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine tandis que la blonde s'installa sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision, puis choisit la chaîne de musique en bruit de fond.

Callie: Tu veux un ou deux sucres dans ton café?

Arizona: Je ne prends jamais de sucre dans mon café.

Callie: C'est vrai?

Arizona: Oui, depuis toujours. Quand j'ai commencé à boire du café, j'avais dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. J'étais en terminale. J'en buvais parce-que j'avais énormément de révisions et c'était ma seule alternative pour associer soirées arrosées et bonnes notes. On avait une machine à café à l'entrée du lycée, sauf qu'elle était toujours en panne de sucre. Du coup je me suis habituée à le boire sans.

Callie: Bravo, heureusement que l'effet de la caféine fonctionnait sur toi ! Je m'en souviendrais, sans sucre. **Dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse**

Arizona *En souriant*: Merci. En revanche, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai encore de la route et je n'ai pas commencé à préparer mes cours. Il faut que je m'y mette, la rentrée est après-demain ! Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère?

Callie: Oh non, ça ne risque pas. J'ai tellement de devoirs, je suis à la bourre.

Arizona: Tu es sûre que tu veux que je t'envoie les exercices? Si tu as déjà pleins de choses à faire, ça peut attendre.

Callie: Non, non c'est bon. Je vais m'arranger !

Arizona: Très bien, je t'enverrai ça par mail tout à l'heure. Je vais chercher mes affaires à l'étage.

Callie: Arizona?

Arizona: Oui? **Dit-elle en posant sa tasse dans l'évier**

Callie: Merci pour cette soirée, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Arizona: Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

Elle sourit avant de se retourner pour prendre les escaliers. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de son élève pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle s'habilla rapidement avant de redescendre pour saluer la brune et quitter les lieux.

Arizona: Je te vois au lycée, profite bien de tes derniers jours de repos ! **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Callie fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par le geste de la blonde. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé sur la joue? Avait-elle loupé quelque chose? Où en étaient-elles dans leur relation? Un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et furent immédiatement interrompues par un léger claquement de porte. Arizona était partie.

* * *

La blonde débarqua enfin dans son propre appartement. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle fut accueillie par son petit chat qui se précipita vers elle en miaulant.

Arizona *En le prenant dans ses bras*: Bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi? **Lui demanda t-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête** J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de bêtises pendant mon absence !

L'animal lui répondit par un doux miaulement.

Arizona: Bonne année à toi aussi. **Dit-elle, faisant mine d'avoir compris**

Elle s'installa sur son canapé, soupira un bon coup avant d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Elle cliqua sur sa boîte mail et s'empressa d'envoyer les exercices à la brune. Elle était adorable de lui donner son avis malgré la tonne de travail qu'elle avait à faire pour les vacances.

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins_

 _ **Objet:**_ RE Cours de physique-chimie

 _Voici les exercices de physique-chimie dont je t'avais parlé avant les vacances. Prend ton temps pour les faire, ça ne presse pas. Bonne journée à toi !_

* * *

Aussitôt fait, elle saisit son téléphone pour demander conseil à sa mère.

Mère: Oui allô?

Arizona: Maman?

Mère: Arizona, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu? Comment s'est passé ton vol?

Arizona: Très bien, c'est passé vite, je me suis endormie la moitié du trajet.

Mère: Et la nouvelle année? Tu n'es pas restée seule dans ton appartement j'espère !

Arizona: Non, je l'ai fêté avec quelques amis ici. Et vous, ça va? Papa a fait son traditionnel feu d'artifice pour les enfants du quartier?

Mère: Oui, si tu les avais vu ! Ils étaient aux anges ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas restée un peu plus longtemps pour voir ça !

Arizona: Non merci, Joanne rentre chaque année chez ses parents pour le nouvel an. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de la voir.

Mère: Vous n'avez toujours pas fait la paix après toutes ses années?

Arizona: Il y'a parfois des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais.

Mère: Le pardon est important pour guérir des blessures passées.

Arizona: Je sais. Mais il est difficile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais exprimé le moindre remord. Enfin bref, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler d'elle. J'ai une question à te poser.

Mère: Dis-moi ma grande.

Arizona: Admettons que tu rencontres une personne que tu apprécies énormément. Vous passez du temps ensemble et soudain, tu ressens quelque chose de particulier pour elle. L'idée te vient d'entamer une relation avec cette personne, sauf que votre histoire est beaucoup trop risquée pour toi, au point d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mère: Ma chérie.. Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureuse d'une dealeuse de drogue !

Arizona: Non pas du tout !

Mère: Développe un peu.

Arizona: D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne.

Mère: Evidemment. Tu te souviens quand tu avais volé tous les bonbons d'Halloween à ton frère et que tu m'avais fais promettre de ne rien lui dire?

Arizona: Oui, tu as gardé le secret jusqu'à ce que je lui dise moi-même.

Mère: Ça sera la même chose pour cette histoire.

Arizona: Merci.. Alors *en s'éclaircissant la gorge* son prénom est Calliope, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Callie.

Mère: C'est joli. Elle a quel âge?

Arizona: Alors *hésitante* son âge.. Elle est un peu plus jeune que la majorité.

Mère: Elle a 20 ans?

Arizona *Gênée*: Non, l'autre majorité..

Mère: Elle a moins de 18 ans? Arizona, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis à propos des filles mineures? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la der..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Mais ce n'est pas la même histoire ! Callie est différente.. D'accord, elle a 17 ans mais je ressens quelque chose pour elle.

Mère: Elle sait que ce que tu ressens?

Arizona: Bien sûr, à la base c'est elle qui est venue vers moi. Je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle mais elle a insisté. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle aimerait qu'on soit ensemble mais je lui ai répondu que c'était trop risqué, pour nous deux.

Mère: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?

Arizona: Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne.

Mère: Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Arizona: Je pense qu'elle est trop naïve. Si elle croit que personne ne le remarquera, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Ses amis sont déjà au courant, si quelqu'un lâche le morceau, je suis foutue. Elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte des conséquences.

Mère: Parce-qu'elle est très jeune.. En plus elle est amoureuse, forcément qu'elle ne voit pas le mal dans votre relation. Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais tu as.. vous.. vous avez..?

Arizona: Non, elle voulait le faire mais je lui ai dis non. Sachant qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, je ne veux pas être la personne qui lui prendra sa virginité si ça ne doit pas marcher. Personnellement, j'aurai aimé la perdre avec quelqu'un qui m'aimait vraiment.

Mère: Ça c'est des choses que tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance. Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, personne ne prendrait le risque de se mettre en couple ou de se marier. Je trouve ça beau qu'elle veuille perdre sa virginité avec toi. Elle te fait confiance. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Arizona: Honnêtement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle est adorable, elle a un sourire magnifique. Elle me fait rire et elle a un caractère fort que j'admire. Quand elle est énervée, ça se voit aussitôt. Elle fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle est vraiment géniale. Mais voilà, elle est mineure. L'année prochaine, je n'aurais sûrement plus contact avec elle, elle part à l'université.

Mère: Où?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Mère: Je vais te donner mon avis. Pour être honnête, d'un côté c'est trop risqué d'entamer une relation avec une élève. Dans tous les cas, tu seras en tord au tribunal. De plus, elle est mineure. Si elle décide de porter plainte contre toi pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu risques gros. D'un autre côté, l'amour ne se commande pas. Si tu as l'impression qu'elle est différente et que vous pourriez vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, écoute ton cœur. Dans le cas contraire, met y un terme.

Arizona: Je ne sais pas..

Mère: J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider à réfléchir.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?

Mère: Je ne peux pas répondre, ce n'est pas moi qui ressens les choses, c'est toi. De toute façon, je savais pertinemment qu'en étant prof, tu aurais ce genre de soucis. Tu es tellement belle.

Arizona: Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir maman..

Soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre dans le haut parleur de la blonde.

Mère: Je dois te laisser, ton père galère pour rentrer le bois dans la cheminée. Si je ne l'aide pas bientôt, il ne pourra plus bouger !

Arizona: D'accord, dis lui bonjour de ma part ! Et encore merci pour tes conseils.

Mère: C'est normal, n'hésites pas. A bientôt ma puce.

Arizona: A bientôt !

Elles raccrochèrent sur ces belles paroles. Arizona reposa son téléphone sur sa table basse avant de saisir à nouveau son ordinateur portable. Elle fut surprise de recevoir un mail de la brune.

* * *

 _ **De:** Callie Torres_

 _ **Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie_

 _Merci pour les exercices, je vais essayer de m'y mettre dès ce soir. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien, tu avais l'air bizarre en quittant la maison ce matin.. J'espère que nous pourrons parler de "nous" très vite. Tu me manques.._

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

Une vague de chaleur traversa tout son corps. Elle était folle de lui écrire ce genre de chose ! C'était une preuve contre elle ! N'importe qui pouvait tomber sur ce mail et découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé elle et la latine !

* * *

 _ **De:** Arizona Robbins _

_**Objet:** RE Cours de physique-chimie_

 _Prends ton temps pour les exercices, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le reste, je préfère en parler de vive voix, je ne veux pas que n'importe qui tombe sur nos conversations. Et supprime ton dernier mail s'il-te-plait._

* * *

La latine était devant l'écran de son ordinateur, sans voix. Elle se rendit compte de la complexité de leur idylle, si elles en avaient réellement une..

 _A un moment, vous devez prendre une décision. Les frontières ne maintiennent pas les autres à distance. Elles vous enferment. La vie est compliquée, c'est comme ça. Donc, vous pouvez gâcher votre vie en traçant des lignes, ou vous pouvez vivre votre vie en les franchissant._


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir ! Désolé pour la longue attente encore une fois.. J'ai eu énormément de choses à faire, mais promis je ne vous oublie pas. Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger des chapitres en avance pour toutes mes histoires confondues. Bonne lecture, bisous !_

* * *

Lundi 3 janvier 2006

C'était le grand retour en classe pour tous les élèves et enseignants de la ville. Pour certains, c'était la fin d'une période nostalgique. Pour d'autres, le retour aux sources imposé par le système scolaire. Si une enquête avait été réalisée à l'entrée de l'établissement, nous aurions relevé un tas d'émotions confondues.

Arizona était arrivée en avance, impatiente de reprendre les cours et d'accompagner ses élèves jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'études. Debout dans sa salle de cours, elle écrivait un texte au tableau faisant référence aux exercices qu'elle avait envoyé à la mexicaine lorsqu'une grande brune pénétra dans la pièce.

**: Vous êtes en avance !

La blonde se retourna et sourit à la vue d'une de ses élèves.

Arizona: Bonjour Ashley. Comme tu le vois, je suis arrivée plus tôt pour prendre un peu d'avance sur les exercices que je compte vous faire mobiliser.

Ashley: Génial.. j'étais si bien dans mon petit chalet à la montagne.. **Dit-elle d'un air dramatique**

Arizona *En rigolant*: A la montagne vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de neige ici ?

Ashley: On est toujours mieux éloigné de la ville, loin de tout nos tracas quotidiens.

Arizona: Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien.

Soudain, elles furent coupées dans leur discussion par la mexicaine qui fit son entrée.

Callie: Qu'est-ce qui fait du bien?

Ashley: De se ressourcer ailleurs que chez soi.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là? **Demanda t-elle à sa camarade de classe**

Ashley: Je suis arrivée en avance, pourquoi ?

Callie *Froidement*: Simple question, je pensais être à la bourre. Mlle Robbins, j'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est important.

Arizona: Bien sûr, dis-moi.

La brune lança un regard vers sa camarade et ajouta:

Callie: En privé.

L'enseignante détourna les yeux vers l'autre élève. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il fallait qu'elle quitte les lieux. Enfin seules dans cette grande pièce vide, Arizona entama la conversation.

Arizona: Dis-moi?

Callie *En souriant*: En fait, rien de particulier. J'avais envie d'être un peu seule avec toi avant le début des cours.

Arizona: Ecoute, je suis un peu occupée.. je suis en train de retranscrire les exercices au tableau pour la classe. **Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos**

Callie: Je les ai fais hier soir, j'ai failli oublier.. **Déclara t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? **Dit-elle, toujours le dos tourné**

Callie: Un peu difficile mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous pour notre diplôme.

Arizona: Oui c'est le cas.

La latine hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher lentement de sa professeur, toujours dos à elle. Elle respira longuement avant de presser son corps contre le sien tout en encerclant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Arizona *En se détachant*: Callie.. tu es folle ! Certainement pas ici !

Callie: Désolé, c'est juste que.. tu m'as manqué.

Arizona: Je sais mais.. ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre autant de risques. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on prenne nos distances pendant quelque temps. **Dit-elle en se reculant**

Callie: C'est quoi le rapport?

Arizona: J'y ai réfléchi et.. c'est mieux, pour nous deux.

Callie: Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer cette décision? Je t'ai juste prise dans mes bras comme je l'ai fais il y'a quelques jours.

Arizona: Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est.. des problèmes d'adulte je suppose.

Callie *En riant faussement*: Tu me fais rire. Tu te proclames "adulte" mais tu n'es même pas capable de dire la vérité sur ce que tu ressens à une adolescente de 17 ans !

Arizona: Parle moins fort, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre !

Callie: Et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe? Que quelqu'un m'entende? Et mon ressenti tu y penses? Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me prendre pour me jeter comme une grosse merde dès le lendemain? En fait, tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste ! **Lâcha t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter les lieux**

Arizona: Calliope..

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer derrière elle une tripotée d'élèves. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Mark qui tenta de l'interpeller, surpris par le regard foudroyant de la brune. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas, déterminée à quitter ce foutu lycée !

La blonde entama son cours sans la mexicaine. Elle était perturbée par sa réaction mais elle s'y attendait. La latine était très sanguine. Dans un sens elle avait totalement raison, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'attirait pour mieux la rejeter. C'était le genre de comportement qui la répugnait, elle détestait ce type de personne. Aujourd'hui malheureusement, elle était cette personne avec une fille qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. A la fin de son cours, elle lui envoya un mail pour lui présenter ses excuses mais elle ne reçue aucune réponse. Elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

* * *

Rentrée chez elle, la mexicaine était en position fœtal dans son lit, réfléchissant à sa relation inexistante avec la blonde. Elle était bouleversée. Pourquoi sa professeur jouait-elle à ce point avec elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une chose pareille? Elle reçue une montagne de messages de la part de ses amis, surpris par son départ précipité. Elle resta très vague sur la nature de sa fuite. De toute façon, ils connaissaient la cause de son malheur: Mlle Robbins.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Callie était toujours absente. Perplexe, la blonde commença à s'inquiéter. Elle attendit la fin du cours pour intercepter Mark afin d'obtenir des nouvelles de son amie.

Arizona: Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve Callie? Elle ne vient plus à mon cours.

Mark *Froidement*: Elle a décidé de ne plus y assister.

Arizona: C'est une blague? Ce ne sont pas des cours facultatifs, demande-lui de revenir dès demain si elle ne veut pas que je m'adresse directement au directeur de l'établissement !

Mark: Vous ne manquez pas d'air..

Arizona: Excuse-moi?

Mark: Je suis certain qu'il y'a un tas d'autres élèves qui rêveraient d'être avec vous. Ça ne vous dit pas de jouer avec eux et laisser ma meilleure amie tranquille?

Arizona: J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Mark: Elle veut que vous lui fichiez la paix.

Il quitta la classe sur ces paroles. La blonde soupira, exaspérée par la situation qu'elle avait elle-même causé.  
La journée prit très vite fin, sans qu'elle n'eut la possibilité de discuter avec la brune. Elle aurait aimé apaiser les choses avant qu'elle ne boycott tout ses cours. Elle refusait qu'elle mette en péril l'obtention de son diplôme à cause d'une histoire sans avenir.  
A la fin des cours, elle prit le risque de se rendre directement chez les Torres, déterminée à raisonner son élève. Elle se gara devant sa maison, descendit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle connaissait déjà. Quand elle sonna, elle fut accueillie par une jeune brune aux yeux verts.

**: Mlle Robbins?!

Arizona: Bonjour Aria je.. je suis venue pour apporter des.. des exercices à Callie. Elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui.

Aria *En souriant*: Elle est dans sa chambre.

Arizona: Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de descendre, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

Aria: Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez monter. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche.

Arizona: Très bien, merci.

Elle monta les escaliers et ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer quelques souvenirs. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'adolescente, elle frappa une fois avant d'être accueillie par la brune.

Callie: Aria, qu'est-ce que tu veux? **Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte**

Elle sursauta quand elle vit apparaître le visage de sa professeur.

Callie: Arizona ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Arizona *Timidement*: J'ai besoin de te parler, Aria m'a laissé monter..

Callie: Putain.. Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne jamais laisser entrer des inconnus à la maison, surtout une en particulier.

Arizona: Callie..

Callie: Quoi? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es? D'ailleurs, qui es-tu aujourd'hui Arizona? Ma prof? Mon amie? Plus que ça? Ou alors une vulgaire inconnue? **Lâcha t-elle avant de s'installer sur son lit**

Arizona saisit cette occasion pour pénétrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Arizona: Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Callie: Désolé de quoi? De m'avoir rejeter trois fois? Ou d'avoir joué avec moi en prétendant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous?

Arizona: De ne pas pouvoir t'offrir l'amour que tu mérites.

Callie: Je t'en pris, ne joue pas les mélodramatiques. Arrête de faire passer tes principes ou autres valeurs éthiques pour dissimuler le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Arizona: Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Callie: Bien sûr que si, c'est la vérité.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens alors je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !

Callie: D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu ressens dans ce cas?

Arizona: Ecoute, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Callie* Exaspérée*: Tu ne le sais même pas toi même.

Arizona: Je suis venue pour discuter de..

Callie *En la coupant*: Toutes nos conversations ne mènent à rien, c'est une perte de temps. Tu devrais partir.

Arizona: Calliope écoute moi !

Callie: Ne m'appelle plus Calliope.

Arizona: Ecoute, je te dois des explications. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. **Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit**

La latine ne répondit pas, elle semblait prête à l'écouter.

Arizona: J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances parce-que.. je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir prendre le risque de mettre mon avenir en danger pour une histoire qui se terminera sûrement quand tu seras diplômée.

Callie: Comment ça?

Arizona: Ecoute, les relations à distance, ça ne fonctionne pas. En tout cas, pour moi ça ne me suffira pas.

Callie: Et qui te dit que je compte partir loin d'ici?

Arizona: J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas où est-ce que tu comptes aller..

Callie: J'ai plusieurs idées en tête, mais tu le saurais si tu me l'avais demandé.

Arizona: Et comment est-ce que j'aurai pu te le demander sachant que tu ne viens plus à mes cours !

Callie: Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai éclaté mon taux d'absentéisme spécialement pour tes cours. Je ne veux pas te regarder pendant des heures en me répétant que toi et moi ça ne marchera jamais.

Arizona: Je suis une femme compliquée. De plus, nous avons chacune comme l'autre un passé différent.

Callie: Je ne connais absolument rien de ton passé.

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu le saurais si tu me l'avais demandé.

Callie *En souriant à son tour*: Je t'écoute..

Arizona: Pour faire simple, j'ai été en relation pendant plusieurs années avec une fille au lycée qui s'est terminé à l'université. C'était mon premier amour, une saloperie de traîtresse. Depuis, j'ai perdu énormément confiance en moi, ce qui explique mon célibat depuis.

Callie: Je suis désolé pour toi, je ne savais pas.

Arizona: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié.

Callie: Pas tant que ça apparemment puisque tu es encore bouleversée aujourd'hui.

Arizona: C'est normal, c'est une blessure qui restera gravée en moi à jamais.

Callie: Je me doute mais il est peut-être tant de la refermer cette blessure. Et tu sais comment?

Arizona: Dis-moi?

Callie: Tu dois lui pardonner.

Arizona: Elle ne s'est jamais excusée.

Callie: Pardon?

Arizona: Elle ne s'est jamais excusée d'avoir démoli notre relation et de m'avoir humilié, jamais. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été sincère avec elle, je faisais passer ses désirs avant les miens, j'étais fidèle.

Callie: On a toujours tendance à se remettre en question et à culpabiliser alors qu'au final, on est pas responsable.

Arizona: Mais il y a forcément une raison.

Callie: Oui, la raison c'est qu'elle ne t'aimait pas tout simplement.

Arizona *En avalant la boule dans sa gorge*: Ça c'est sûr..

Callie: Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas contact avec elle?

Arizona: Elle a déjà essayé mais.. j'ai toujours refusé. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Callie: Si tu attends des excuses de sa part, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit présente. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Je ne sais pas si elle s'excusera, elle est tellement fière !

Callie: J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider à tourner la page, j'ai sincèrement envie d'être avec toi.

Arizona: C'est adorable de ta part.

Callie: J'ai une idée.

Arizona: Laquelle?

Callie: On devrait partir en weekend la semaine prochaine par exemple dans ton ancien quartier pour que tu puisses la revoir et obtenir les excuses que tu attends. Je serais là pour t'accompagner.

Arizona *En souriant*: Tu es sûre que ta mère te laissera prendre l'avion?

Callie: J'ai déjà pris l'avion plusieurs fois toute seule pour aller au Mexique.

Arizona: Et comment est-ce que tu vas lui expliquer ce voyage précipité?

Callie: J'inventerai quelque chose si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est que deux jours !

Arizona: Très bien mais il faut que je prenne contact avec ma mère pour qu'elle prépare tout pour nous recevoir toutes les deux.

Callie: Tiens moi au courant très vite.

Arizona: En tout cas je ne te garantie pas que je ne changerai pas d'avis en cours de route.

Callie: Peu importe, au moins j'aurai l'occasion de visiter le quartier où tu as passé ton enfance.

Arizona: Tu es géniale, merci.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue** Je devrais y aller, à demain en classe?

Callie: Oui, sans problème.

Arizona: J'espère que tu as rattrapé les cours que tu as manqué !

Callie *En rougissant*: Je demanderai les cours à Mark dès demain..

Arizona: Bien, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte quand elle fut interrompue dans son élan.

Callie: Arizona?

Arizona: Oui?

Callie: Promets-moi que tu me rejetteras pas demain.

Arizona: Je te le promets.

Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta les lieux, laissant une brune rassurée derrière elle..

 _Entre deux individus, l'harmonie n'est jamais donnée. Elle doit indéfiniment se conquérir._


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! Désolé pour l'attente et voici la suite ! Je vous publierai encore un chapitre ce soir ou demain. Je suis en pleine rédaction de la nouvelle histoire que je publierai bientôt, quand j'aurai assez de chapitres pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

\- C'est hors de question !

Callie *En soupirant*: Mais maman ! Ce n'est qu'un weekend, je serais rentrée dès lundi matin.

Mère: J'ai dis non ! Si j'ai placé de l'argent sur ton compte, c'est pour te payer tes frais d'université, pas pour te payer des escapades je ne sais où avec n'importe qui.

Callie: Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est.. une amie.

Mère: Quelle amie?

Callie: Tu ne la connais pas, c'est une fille que j'ai rencontré en septembre.

Mère: Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir avec une inconnue?

Callie: J'ai 17 ans c'est bon ! Je ne comprends pas qu'après toutes ces années tu ne me fasses toujours pas confiance ! Je suis bien partie toute seule au Mexique.

Mère: Au Mexique c'était différent, tu allais chez ta grand-mère et chez tes cousins.

Callie: C'est exactement la même chose ! Le Mexique est un pays dangereux, surtout pour les touristes. J'aurais pu me faire enlever et séquestrer à tout moment.

Mère: Peu importe, cet argent te servira pour l'université, point final.

Callie *En montant les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre*: Vivement que je sois adulte pour que je puisse me barrer de cette maison !

La latine était furieuse, très furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de surprotection de sa mère. Elle se précipita d'envoyer un mail à son enseignante pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle.

* * *

 _De: Callie Torres_

 _Objet: Mauvaise nouvelle.._

 _Salut Arizona. J'ai parlé de notre weekend à ma mère et malheureusement elle refuse que je parte. Elle veut que je garde l'argent de mon compte pour payer les frais d'université.. Je suis désolé, j'aurai tellement aimé t'accompagner pour guérir cette blessure. Vraiment désolé.._

 _Enviado desde mi iPhone_

* * *

Après avoir envoyé son courrier électronique, elle fila sous la douche pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle était déçue. La réaction de sa mère accentuait leur différence d'âge, chose qui effrayait la brune. Et si le regard de sa professeur changeait à nouveau et la revoyait comme une gamine de 17 ans, ce qu'elle était au final?  
Vingt minutes plus tard, elle quitta les jets de sa douche pour une serviette douce. Après s'être essuyée et habillée, elle se jeta sur son portable, espérant une réponse de sa belle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne reçue qu'une publicité de ventes privées. Que faisait-elle? Habituellement, la blonde répondait très rapidement.

Ce samedi après-midi se déroula très lentement pour la brune. Elle attendait désespérément une réponse de la femme qu'elle idolâtrait depuis maintenant quatre longs mois. Elle partit se coucher sans réponse, s'endormant lentement devant un épisode de sa série préférée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la mexicaine se réveilla, accueillie par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa fenêtre. Elle s'étira tout émettant un petit cri de soulagement avant de se jeter à nouveau sur son téléphone portable. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand elle vit l'absence de réponse de la blonde.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Arizona.._ **Pensa t-elle.**

Sans nouvelle depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, la brune prit la décision qui s'imposait. Elle fit une recherche poussée sur internet et tomba sur son adresse de domicile grâce à l'annuaire téléphonique. Arizona avait certainement oublié de se mettre en liste rouge. Callie enfila un pull polaire noir et un jean de la même couleur avant de saisir son manteau d'hiver et de prendre la route vers 10 h du matin.  
Après une demie-heure de trajet, la latine débarqua devant un grand immeuble plutôt riche. Elle hésita un instant, de peur de paraître obsédante puis descendit de son véhicule, décidée à comprendre l'ignorance de son enseignante. Elle monta une trentaine d'escaliers avant de débarquer devant une porte en bois où était inscrit le numéro 24. Elle toqua alors à plusieurs reprises contre celle-ci. Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit la voix de la blonde au loin.

Arizona sursauta quand elle vit apparaître le visage de la mexicaine derrière la porte de son appartement.

Arizona: Callie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Callie: Je m'inquiétais ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon mail?

Arizona: Je.. Je n'ai pas pensé à les regarder.

**: Arizona?

Callie: C'est qui?

Arizona: Je suis avec Lisa, tu te souviens d'elle?

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: La fille du bar?

Arizona: Oui, je l'ai invité à la maison hier soir pour prendre un verre ou deux et.. elle est restée dormir ici.

Callie: Tu sors avec elle?

Arizona: Non, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici, rentre chez toi. **Dit-elle en fermant la porte**

Callie *En plaçant son pied entre la porte*: Tu es en train de me mentir.

Arizona s'apprêta à répondre quand Lisa fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Lisa: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona: C'est Callie, mon élève. Elle est venue me demander conseil par rapport à l'un de ses devoirs.

Lisa *En se moquant*: Ne me dis pas que tous tes élèves viennent directement chez toi quand ils ne comprennent pas un exercice?

Arizona: Bien sûr que non, seulement je n'ai pas répondu à ses nombreux mails. Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il-te-plait? **Dit-elle en s'adressant à la femme qui venait de les interrompre**

Lisa: Bien sûr.

Lisa quitta la pièce principale, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Vous êtes ensemble?

Arizona: Callie, je viens de te dire que non.

Callie: Tu mens.

Arizona: Ecoute si tu ne me crois pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question.

Callie: Ça dure depuis quand? Le nouvel an?

Arizona *En s'énervant à son tour*: Calliope, je ne suis pas en couple avec elle, est-ce que tu comprends cette phrase?

Callie: Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est chez toi à 11 h du matin? Je suppose qu'elle a dormi ici, dans ton lit?

Arizona: Non, elle n'a pas dormi dans mon lit. Elle est juste venue boire un verre et la soirée s'est éternisée.

Callie *Suspicieuse*: Où est-ce qu'elle a dormi dans ce cas?

Arizona: Je ne gagne peut-être pas des milles et des cents mais j'ai de quoi me payer un canapé.

Callie: Je trouve ça plutôt difficile à croire !

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: C'est pourtant le cas, et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais coupable.

Callie: J'ai tellement peur que tu ne me dises pas la vérité, je.. je prends beaucoup de risques pour toi et.. si c'est pour jouer avec moi je..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Ecoute, le seul risque que tu as pris jusqu'ici, c'est de venir ici alors que je suis avec quelqu'un qui sait que tu es mon élève. Ce genre de risque peut-être nous mettre dans une situation très compliquée et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Callie: Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là.

Arizona: Tu devrais y aller maintenant, je te vois demain au lycée, d'accord?

Callie: Arizona..

Arizona: S'il-te-plait, rentre chez toi.

La latine soupira avant de quitter les lieux. La blonde avait été dure avec elle mais elle avait raison. Il était préférable de limiter les risques pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Callie débarqua au lycée les yeux brillants, fatiguée comme jamais. Sa nuit avait été horrible. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps de sommeil à penser à la blonde. Un tas de pensées et questions se culbutèrent dans sa tête, au point de lui provoquer une migraine d'enfer. Et si Arizona était l'une de ces femmes manipulatrices, prêtes à tout pour détruire autrui? Cette idée accentua son mal de tête.

En arrivant au lycée, elle interpella son ami Mark qui était occupé à discuter avec Lexie. Il salua la petite brune avant de rejoindre sa grande amie latine.

Mark: Salut ! Comment s'est passé ton weekend?

Callie: Je n'ai rien fais de particulier et toi?

Mark: Je suis allé au cinéma avec Lexie et devine quoi?

Callie *D'un air penaud*: Tu l'as embrassé entre deux pop-corn?

Mark *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu es sûre que ça va?

Ils furent tous les deux coupés par leur amie Addison, elle aussi en route pour la salle de physique-chimie.

Addison: Salut les gars ! Comment s'est passé votre weekend?

Callie: Ça va.

Mark: Ça va signifie _"il s'est passé un truc mais je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter"_. C'est ça?

Callie *En haussant les épaules*: Plus ou moins, c'est Arizona..

Mark: Encore?

Callie: Je lui ai envoyé un message ce weekend et elle ne m'a pas répondu, donc j'ai décidé d'aller directement chez elle et..

Addison *En la coupant*: Comment tu as trouvé son adresse?

Callie: Sur l'annuaire téléphonique.

Addison: Elle n'est pas sur liste rouge? Tous les profs le sont !

Callie: Elle a du oublier de s'y mettre en arrivant ici.

Mark: C'est vrai qu'elle est blonde.

Callie *En lui tapant l'épaule*: Très drôle Mark.

Addison: Du coup tu es allé chez elle?

Callie: Oui, et en arrivant qui est-ce que je vois: Lisa.

Addison: Lisa?

Callie: La fille du bar.

Mark: Elle est sérieuse? C'est une salope !

Callie: Elle a dormi chez elle mais elle me jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elles.

Mark: Elle se fout de toi, c'est sûre !

Addison: Honnêtement, je trouve ça un peu difficile à croire..

Callie: Je me suis dis la même chose, mais elle me l'a juré. Je sais que c'est complètement absurde mais j'ai envie de la croire..

Mark: Protège-toi Callie, cette femme n'est qu'une manipulatrice !

Addison: Dans un sens, tout le monde est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire..

La mexicaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. La blonde s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand elle vit ses élèves arriver.

Arizona: Dépêchez-vous les retardataires..

Quand elle croisa le regard de la brune, elle esquissa un petit sourire discret qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Ils s'installèrent à leur place respective. Mark reprit sa place aux côtés de Callie tandis qu'Addison s'installa derrière eux.

Arizona: Maintenant que nous sommes au second trimestre, j'aimerais que l'on aborde le modèle ondulatoire de la lumière. En début d'année, nous avons étudier les ondes mécaniques progressives et périodiques. C'est un peu le lien menant aux phénomènes de diffraction de la lumière. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire les deux types de phénomènes retrouvés dans cette diffraction?

Aucun élève ne se manifesta mis à part une certaine brune aux yeux noirs.

Arizona: Je t'écoute.

Callie: Il y'a la lumière monochromatique et la lumière polychromatique.

Arizona: Très bien, et qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ces différents phénomènes?

Callie *En s'éclaircissant la gorge*: Euh.. Je ne suis pas très sûre mais il me semble que leur différence se joue au niveau de la dimension de l'ouverture de la lumière, quelque chose comme ça.

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui c'est à peu près ça. En fait, comme toutes les ondes, la lumière subit le phénomène de diffraction lorsqu'elle rencontre une ouverture de très faible dimension. _*en écrivant au tableau*_ Imaginez que votre lumière parte de cette ligne "a" et qu'elle traverse cette petite ouverture ici _*en effaçant un morceau de la ligne pour y laisser un espace vide*_ votre lumière subira un phénomène dit de "diffraction" et s'étendra sur une petite partie de l'autre coté ici _*en traçant un segment de quelques centimètres*.  
_ Pour la lumière monochromatique, l'expression de différenciation précédente peut être réalisée en lumière polychromatique. C'est à dire qu'elle comporte plusieurs longueurs d'ondes. On observe dans ce cas une tâche centrale blanche entourée de taches secondaires présentant des spectres continus du violet au rouge. Ces deux phénomènes superposés sont: la diffraction et la dispersion.

Le cours continua de la même manière, c'est à dire interactive et ludique. Arizona avait beaucoup de talents pour l'enseignement et la pédagogie. C'était quelqu'un qui était à l'écoute de l'autre et chaleureux. C'est pourquoi la brune se refusait de croire qu'elle puisse être une personne malhonnête et manipulatrice.

A la fin du cours, la latine reprit ses habitudes et attendit que tout le monde ne quitte la pièce pour discuter avec la blonde. Elle voulait partager avec elle son ressenti par rapport à sa visite à l'improviste de la veille. Quand elles furent enfin seules, Arizona s'adressa à elle.

Arizona: Qu'as-tu pensé de ce cours?

Callie: C'était plutôt bien.

Arizona: Tant mieux, j'ai essayé d'être la plus intéressante possible, ce n'est pas un chapitre facile.

La latine sourit, laissant s'installer un moment de silence entre elles.

Arizona: Calliope..

Callie: Oui?

Arizona: J'ai.. Je te dois des explications par rapport à hier.

Callie: Je t'écoute Arizona.

Arizona: Je ne souhaite pas vraiment en parler ici.. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour me rejoindre chez moi ce soir, vers 21 h? Tu sais où j'habite maintenant.

Callie *Surprise*: Tu m'invites chez toi?

Arizona: Tu préfères venir sans y avoir été invité? **Dit-elle en plaisantant**

Callie *En souriant*: Je serais là.

Arizona: Très bien, à tout à l'heure Calliope.

Callie: A tout à l'heure.

En sortant de la salle, Callie sauta de joie. Elle était heureuse, être invitée chez elle signifiait tout, c'était un nouveau pas dans leur relation.

* * *

Il était 20 h 30. La mexicaine inventa une excuse pour sortir un soir de semaine. Elle prétexta être invitée chez Addison pour réviser un contrôle prévu le lendemain. Sa mère accepta, lui imposant tout de même le couvre feu de minuit.

Elle prit la route en direction de l'appartement d'Arizona. Elle débarqua pile à l'heure devant sa porte et toqua plusieurs fois avant d'être accueillie par la chaleur humaine de la blonde.

Arizona: Callie, contente que tu sois là ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Callie *En souriant*: Merci.

Arizona: Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Callie: Bien sûr.

Arizona: J'ai du jus d'orange, du jus de pomme , du soda ou de l'eau.

Callie: Du jus d'orange s'il-te-plait. **Dit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé**

Arizona lui servit un verre et s'installa à ses côtés, ni trop loin, ni trop près.

Arizona: Comment s'est passé ta journée?

Callie *En avalant sa gorgée de jus de fruits*: J'ai eu deux contrôles surprises, un en maths et un en anglais.

Arizona: Oh dur ! Tu avais révisé?

Callie: Les maths oui, mais l'anglais pas vraiment.. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être interrogée sur cette leçon.

Arizona *En souriant*: D'où l'intérêt d'un contrôle surprise ! Mais tant que ta note n'est pas inférieure au coefficient de l'interrogation en elle-même, tu n'as pas de questions à te poser. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

La brune se mit à rire à son tour.

Callie: Au fait, tu as lu mon mail concernant notre weekend?

Arizona: Oui, j'allais justement t'en parler. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. C'est dommage mais on aura encore pleins d'occasions de partir ensemble loin d'ici.

Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de la brune. Arizona venait de parler d'avenir !

Callie *En souriant*: J'aime entendre ça.

Arizona: Je suppose que tu seras encore plus ravie d'entendre la raison pour laquelle Lisa était chez moi ce weekend, et je te le répète "mademoiselle je soupçonne", il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi.

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Dis-moi.

Arizona: Je suis allé boire un coup samedi soir dans ce fameux bar à la sortie de la ville et je l'ai vu là, assise au comptoir, pleurant devant son verre de tequila. Elle m'a expliqué que sa petite-amie l'avait trompé avec une autre de ses amies. Elle était tellement bouleversée que je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison pour regarder un film à l'eau de rose et manger de la glace. J'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme sur le canapé avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit. Le lendemain tu es arrivée, prête à me dévorer. **Termina t-elle en haussant les sourcils**

Callie *En souriant*: Je suis désolé.. J'avoue que ça m'a blessé de voir une femme chez toi dès le matin.

Arizona *En lui caressant la joue*: Je me doute mais ne t'inquiète pas,je ne suis pas parfaite certes mais je suis quelqu'un de respectable. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal intentionnellement.

Callie: Merci, c'est rassurant. **Dit-elle en posant son verre sur la table basse**

Arizona *En faisant mine d'être outrée*: Tu en doutais?

Callie: Non non je..

Arizona *En la chatouillant*: Si tu en doutais !

De nature très chatouilleuse, Callie s'allongea sur le canapé, essayant de se débattre le plus possible des chatouilles de la blonde. Elle fut emporté par l'élan de la brune et tomba sur son corps. Elles étaient si proches, collées l'une contre l'autre. Un temps de silence s'installa avant que la brune ne se penche pour capturer les lèvres de la femme au dessus d'elle. La blonde répondit aussitôt au baiser, saisissant les hanches de son élève pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur cœur battre simultanément. Arizona plaqua sa cuisse entre les jambes de la brune, puis se recula, cherchant de l'air. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

POV Callie

Sa langue glisse lentement dans mon cou, cherchant mon point de pulsation avant de l'aspirer délicatement. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a laissé une marque à cette endroit. Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser lent et passionné. Je glisse ma langue contre la sienne tout en gardant mes mains sur son visage, caressant ses joues avec mes pouces. Je suis tellement excitée. J'ai tellement envie d'elle mais je n'ose faire quoique ce soit. Je la laisse me guider vers ce chemin que je rêve d'emprunter avec elle. Je plie ma jambe, faisant en sorte que ma cuisse soit en contact avec le centre de ses cuisses lorsqu'elle s'éloigne tout à coup en gémissant.

POV général

Arizona *Les joues rougies*: Désolé.

Callie: Ne t'inquiète pas. **Dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle**

La brune sentit une petite résistance, ce qui l'inquiéta aussitôt.

Callie: Tu vas bien?

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui, ça va.

Callie *En lui caressant la joue*: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona: Nous devrions arrêter..

Callie: Pourquoi? **Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, suçant son point de pulsation**

Arizona: Parce-que.. je.. *en gémissant* Callie..

Callie: Dis-moi? **Continua t-elle en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, attirant son corps du fois de plus contre le sien**

Arizona: Si tu continues, je..

Callie *En glissant ses mains à la base du jean de la blonde*: Arizona j'en ai envie..

La blonde sourit avant de saisir les mains de son élève pour la bloquer.

Arizona: Je sais, mais je peux attendre. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fais avant, c'est pourquoi je veux attendre que tu sois vraiment prête.

La mexicaine ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser, intensifiant son désir à chaque minute. La blonde était tellement perdue dans le baiser qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son élève avait ouvert son propre pantalon. Callie saisit la main de son enseignante avant de l'attirer dans son jean.

Arizona: Callie !

Callie: J'en ai envie, je suis prête..

Arizona: Bébé..

Callie: Crois-moi, je suis vraiment prête pour toi.

Arizona: Et si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévue? Tu risques de regretter d'avoir partagé ta première fois avec moi.

Callie: Non, je ne vais pas regretter. Je sais que tu te préoccupes pour moi mais tu n'as pas à le faire..

Arizona: Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta virginité avec une personne qui..

Callie: Ne calque pas ton passé sur moi Arizona, tu n'es pas Joanne et je ne suis pas toi, d'accord? Toi et moi, c'est différent.

Arizona *En se penchant pour l'embrasser*: Je sais.. Mais je préfère attendre encore un peu..

Callie *En boudant*: D'accord..

Arizona: Ne fais pas cette tête ! **Dit-elle en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Elles se câlinèrent une bonne heure sur le canapé à discuter de tout et de rien avant que Callie ne les coupe dans leur moment.

Callie: Il est quelle heure?

Arizona: 00 h 23.

Callie *En se relevant*: Merde, ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer à minuit.

Arizona: Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que tu avais un couvre-feu.

Callie *En enfilant ses chaussures et son manteau*: Ce n'est pas grave. Je te vois demain en cours.

Arizona: Oui, à demain. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement** Attention sur la route.

La latine ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers sa belle.

Callie: Tu es ma petite amie?

Arizona *En souriant*: Ouais.

Callie *En souriant à pleines dents*: D'accord, c'est génial.

Elle quitta l'appartement, heureuse.

 _L'amour est si difficile à trouver, si facile à perdre mais si beau quand on l'a._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, j'ai quelques jours de retard mais j'ai une grosse grippe depuis une semaine alors je suis pardonnée j'imagine haha ! Bonne lecture, bisous !_

* * *

Callie prit la route en direction de son domicile. Elle débarqua chez elle à plus d'une heure du matin, ornée d'un sourire à un million de dollars. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère et sa sœur dormaient déjà. Son couvre-feu passa inaperçu. Elle monta discrètement les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds jusque dans sa chambre avant de se déshabiller et se plonger dans son grand lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, heureuse d'avoir partagé un long moment avec la femme de ses rêves. Elles avaient enfin officialisé leur relation, petit détail que la brune attendait depuis maintenant quatre mois.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard

La mexicaine débarqua au lycée sur sa belle moto, attirant le regard de ses camarades. Elle était bien l'une des seules à venir étudier avec impatience. C'était bien sûr grâce à une charmante blonde qui faisait chanter son cœur. Leur idylle évoluait tranquillement sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Ses deux meilleurs amis Mark et Addison étaient au courant de tout. Ils étaient plutôt ravis que la brune soit enfin heureuse.  
De son côté, Arizona n'avait toujours pas planifié son voyage vers son ancienne ville pour obtenir les excuses tant méritées de son ex petite-amie. Elle préférait attendre encore un peu et passer ses weekend aux côtés de sa mexicaine.

Le rythme de leur journée était toujours le même. La latine, au lieu d'attendre sa conversation avec la blonde à la fin des cours, avait prit l'habitude de la retrouver chez elle, ce qui rendait leur relation encore plus sérieuse à ses yeux.

Cet après-midi là, Callie ne fit pas exception à la règle. Elle se rendit aussitôt après les cours chez son enseignante, ou plutôt sa petite-amie pour profiter de chaque moment avec elle. En arrivant devant la grande porte en bois, Callie frappa doucement, impatiente de voir apparaître le visage angélique d'Arizona. Son souhait se réalisa quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la blonde ouvrit la porte, l'accueillant avec un sourire magique.

Arizona: Calliope, te voilà enfin ! J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Callie *En souriant*: Quelle accueil ! Embrasse-moi d'abord. **Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amoureuse**

La blonde se pencha, posant délicatement ses lèvres roses contre les siennes. La chaleur de la brune envahit aussitôt tout son être. Elle approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de la latine, demandant désespérément l'accès. Callie se recula timidement, les joues rougies.

Arizona *En souriant*: Excuse-moi..

La brune se contenta de sourire, avant de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau pour s'installer.

Callie: Alors, quelle est ma surprise?

Arizona: J'ai loué ton film préféré pour qu'on puisse le regarder ensemble, tout ça accompagné de glace au chocolat et de câlins.

Callie: C'est génial ! Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur?

Arizona: C'est le cas, seulement j'aurais une bonne excuse pour plonger dans tes bras. **Dit-elle suivie d'un clin d'œil**

Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imaginant la blonde contre elle. Elles se dirigèrent dans sa chambre où un lit deux places leur tendait les bras. Les volets étaient presque fermés, les laissant dans une ambiance plutôt tamisée.

Arizona: Allonge-toi Calliope, je m'occupe de tout.

La brune s'exécuta, impatiente que sa petite-amie la rejoigne. Arizona lança le lecteur DVD où les premières images de Résident Evil s'affichèrent avant de la rejoindre avec un sourire en coin.

Callie: C'est quoi ce sourire? **Dit-elle en glissant son index sur les lèvres de la blonde**

Arizona: Je suis contente que tu sois ici avec moi.

Callie: Je suis contente aussi, chaque moment à tes côtés me rend heureuse, vraiment.

Elles se sourirent avant de plonger leur regard vers la télévision. Pendant la diffusion, Arizona se cacha les yeux à de multiples reprises, effrayée par certaines scènes. Amusée, Callie ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. La blonde avait la tête contre sa poitrine, se protégeant des scènes d'épouvante.

Arizona *En boudant*: Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi effrayant..

Callie: Tu veux éteindre? Ça ne me dérange pas.

Arizona: Non, c'est ton film préféré. Je vais me contenter de.. *en l'embrassant dans le cou* te faire des bisous.

Callie: Je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur le.. film.. si tu.. m'embrasses.. comme ça..

Arizona *En mordillant son cou*: Ah bon? Pourquoi? **Demanda t-elle en la taquinant**

Callie: Arizona..

Arizona *En souriant*: Oui?

Callie: Je sais que tu veux attendre et.. je suis prête à attendre mais si tu fais ça.. je ne pourrais pas..

POV Arizona

Les yeux de Callie sont fermés et je sens qu'elle respire lourdement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son être. Elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau, plonge son regard dans le mien avant de glisser ses yeux sur toute la surface de mon corps. Elle observe chaque partie, de mes lèvres à ma poitrine, pour finir sur mes cuisses qu'elle caresse délicatement.  
Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est notre moment, j'en ai envie. Tout ces moments passés avec elle confirment ce que je ressens pour elle depuis le début. Elle m'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle avait confiance en moi, à mon tour de lui prouver ma confiance qu'elle mérite amplement. Je me penche vers elle et dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux et chaleureux. Je glisse lentement ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès qu'elle accepte aussitôt. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches, attirant son corps contre le mien. Elle se recule, respirant lourdement avant de me regarder dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre la situation.

POV Général

Arizona: Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là Calliope. **Déclara t-elle en plongea son regard dans le sien**

Callie: Moi aussi.. **Répondit-elle en chuchotant**

Arizona: Je suis prête.

Callie: Tu es sûre?

Arizona: Je te fais confiance, et je sais que toi aussi.

Callie: Totalement..

Arizona sourit avant de se pencher pour un baiser. Elle glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos de la latine, les déplaçant ensuite vers ses omoplates pour l'attirer sur son corps. La brune se laissa entraîner dans sa chute, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses d'Arizona pour une position plus confortable. Elle positionna ses avant bras de chaque côté de la tête de son amoureuse pour garder un équilibre.

Après quelques minutes de baiser intense, la latine se recula, les joues rougies. La blonde glissa aussitôt ses mains sur le jean de la brune, ouvrant délicatement la boucle de sa ceinture.

Arizona: Retire ton jean.

Callie *En souriant*: Seulement si tu retires le tien.

Arizona *En souriant à son tour*: Tiens donc? C'est donnant-donnant?

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Exactement.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent, retirant chacune leur pantalon qu'elles jetèrent au sol. Elles en profitèrent pour retirer leur haut, les laissant en sous-vêtements. La brune replongea aussitôt sur le corps de son amoureuse. Les mains d'Arizona se déplacèrent dans la minute vers le soutien-gorge rouge de la brune qu'elle s'empressa de dégrafer. Callie frissonna au contact de l'air de la chambre et gémit à la chaleur des lèvres de la blonde autour de son mamelon durci.

Callie *En gémissant*: Arizona..

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la mexicaine commença à frotter ses hanches contre son estomac. Les seuls bruits dans la chambre étaient les gémissements de Callie et les murmures de satisfaction de la blonde. Arizona releva la tête vers son amante, écrasant leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné. D'abord hésitante, la brune glissa sa main contre la culotte de la blonde et fut agréablement surprise par l'humidité de celle-ci.

Callie: Arizona..

* * *

Une heure plus tard..

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un sourire de satisfaction sur leur visage.

Callie: C'était..

Arizona: Parfait. **Dit-elle en plongea sa tête dans le cou de la brune**

Après quelques minutes à se câliner, Arizona sentit de l'humidité sur son front. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête vers la brune.

Arizona: Callie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Callie *En essuyant une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue*: C'est rien c'est.. je suis émotionnelle parfois.

Arizona *En lui caressant la joue*: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Calliope..?

Callie: Je suis simplement heureuse d'avoir partagé ma première fois avec toi.

Arizona: Je suis heureuse d'être ta première et j'espère que je serais l'unique personne avec qui tu feras l'amour. **Déclara t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Callie *En plongeant son regard gorgé de larmes dans le sien*: Je t'aime, vraiment.

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi. **Dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur la joue de la brune** Même en pleurant tu es magnifique.

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Promets-moi juste que.. peu importe la difficulté de notre relation, tu te battras toujours pour nous deux.

Arizona: Je te le promets.

La brune la serra fort contre elle, lui témoignant son amour sincère.

Arizona *Pensive*: Tu sais, tu rencontres des millions de gens chaque jour, et aucun d'entre eux ne te touchent vraiment. Puis tu rencontres une personne, cette personne en particulier. Et ta vie est changée à jamais..

 _La famille n'est pas toujours le sang. Ce sont les personnes dans ta vie qui te veulent dans la leur. Ce sont ceux qui t'acceptent pour la personne que tu es. Ce sont ceux qui feront tout pour te voir sourire et qui t'aimeront sans limite._


End file.
